Who - the mystery of the face
by ayanavadg
Summary: Its basically a thriller story... Abhijeet sir aka Aditya Sir based story... [Brand new Plot] i hope you all guys enjoy this story... plz guys peep in... Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys … now I am back in Cid ff family… this is my new story which fully base on our beloved Aditya sir.. I hope you all enjoy this story….**

 **Who**

 **International Saraswati Hospital**

 **Utter Pradesh**

A man silently sitting on a bed & his full face cover with bandage…..

some doctor & nurse standing near him…

" kya tum mujhe sun sakte ho?" one doctor asked him..

The man slowly nod his head..

" that's good… hello..i am doctor Sonia Srivastava… actually tumhare pura face jal (burnt) geya tha…isiliye hum sab ne tumhe ek naya face diya hai… aur haa humesha yaad rakna tumhare ye naya janam hum logo ne diya hai.. nurse.. iska patti (bandage) kholo sambhal ke…"

Nurse slowly & very carefully open his bandage & another nurse give him a mirror to see his new face..

Man looking himself keenly in the mirror & become shock…

Doctor Sonia(smile)- ab aaram karo..kal subah milte hai.. & all doctors & nurse went from that room…

Man silently sitting on the bed & some tears drop from his eyes…

 **Next day**

A nurse hurridly come into a doctor's cabin…

" are kya hua Puja tum thik to ho na?"

Nurse Puja(scar tone)- mam..mam wo paient vug geya hai..

" what! How it possible?"

" mam ..ye letter chor ke geya hai…" & give her a letter..

Doctor Sonia open the letter & found a word present there.. " Thank You"

….

 **Mumbai**

 **Cid Bureau**

" yes sir.. right sir… okk sir.. main dekta hu…" a man cut his call & enter into the bureau..

" excuse me… aap kon hai?"

A man who sitting on a chair stand up & said(low tone)- mujhe Acp Parduman se milna hai…

" haa thik hai.. magar Adi tak wo aaye nehi.. aap mujhe bata sakte hai..i am Senior inspector Kavin.."

Man(low tone)- mujhe Acp sir se hi baat karna hai…

Kavin(confuse)- aap ho kon? Naam kya hai aapka?

" Abhijeet…. Abhijeet Sekhawat…"

Kavin(smile)- ohhh hi.. tum naya Senior inspector ho na?

Aditya nod his head.. & both shake their hands..

Kavin(smile)- actually tumhare pehele yaha Senior inspector Rajat tha..magar wo Delhi transfer ho geya to isiliye tum aaye..

Aditya(smile lightly)- ohh mujhe pata nehi tha..

Kavin(smile)- vajse Abhi tak to Acp sir aaye nehi to kyun na ek cup coffee pi lete hai?

" no thanks.. uska zarurat nehi hai.."

Just then Acp sir & two officers come near them..

Acp sir(confuse)- yes..who are you?

Aditya/Abhijeet – Senior inspector Abhijeet Sekhawat reporting on duty sir..

" ohh haa to tumhi ho Abhijeet… bohot naam suna hai maine tumhara.."

" thank u sir.."

" Kavin Abhijeet ko sabse milwa do.. mujhe kuch kaam hai.. Abhijeet saam ko milte hai.."

Abhijeet/Aditya(smile)- yes sir..

Kavin(smile)- haa to Aditya ye hai Inspector Sachin… aur ye hai Inspector Freedy & sub inspector Nikhil..

All smile & shake their hands….

Kavin(smile)- vajse ek aur bhi officer hai.. wo aaj chutti mein hai.. kal mil lena..

Aditya (smile)- yaa sure.. excuse me I just receive a call…

…

" hello.."

" haa Aditya… wo ghar mein to koi aur rehe raha hai.."

" what! Shankar are you sure?"

Shankar(tense tone)- haa yaar 100% sure… wo aadmi tera ghar bechna chahata hai…

Aditya(smile)- tab to jake dekna parega hai kon ye?

…

 **Mira Road**

Aditya come near a house & press the bell.. a person open the door… & asked – kon hai tu?

Aditya(angry tone)- Adi.. I mean Aditya ka dost…

Man(thought)- are baap re.. iske samne aapne aap ko Aditya nehi bata sakta… kuch aur hi bolna parega..

Man(smile)- hello.. I am Pankaj… Aditya ka bhai… itna din Usa mein tha.. do din pehele hi aaya..ander aao…vajse tumhara naam kya hai?

Aditya (low tone)- Abhijeet…

Aditya come into the house & look here & there…

Pankaj(confuse)- oyee… aise kya dek raha hai? chal chup chap jake ek corner mein so jaa…

Aditya stare him some seconds & then press a switch which hidden by a book self & quickly a hidden room door become open..

Pankaj become dumstuck ..

" are tumhe ye room ke bareme bhi pata hai? kya baat hai? karne kya aaye ho tum?" asked by Pankaj..

Aditya enter into the room & said(angry tone)- 4 logo ka khoon karne…

Pankaj (scar tone)- kkkkk… kya? khoon!

Aditya(angry tone)- aur agar ye baat kisi ko bataya na to tera bhi khoon kar dunga… aur haa ghar se bahar mat nikalna.. smajha?

Pankaj nod scarly & sit there immediately..

…..

 **Into the room**

Aditya open some photos from his bag… & hanging all photos into the wall… & pointing all the photos with a sektchpen…

Aditya(smile)- Rocky bhai…ab wo din zada dhur nehi hai… jab tere naam is duniya mein nehi rehega…..aapna aakhri kuch din jee bhar ke ash karle…

…..

 **Flashback**

 **Mumbai**

 **28** **th** **march, 2018**

 **Bus Stand..**

Two people come towards a bus & enter into the bus…

One lady(nervous)- Aditya … mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai… sab kuch thik ho jayega na?

Aditya(smile)- sab thik ho jayega.. don't be panic .. Tasha…humhe kuch nehi hoga… mujpe varosa rakho..

Tasha(teary tone)- magar Adi.. wo logo ne mummy papa ko mar dale… wo humhe bhi nehi chorega….

Aditya(console tone)- humhe kuch nehi …kuch nehi… dekho Adi Dev aa jayega…. Phir hum log bohot dhur chale jayenge..

" Aditya…"

Aditya(smile)- are Dev… jaldi aa… yaar Tasha ko bohot darr lag raha hai..

Dev(tense tone)- darr to mujhe bhi lag raha hai yaar… ye Rocky Bhai ko aaj tak koi kuch nehi kar saka hai…. uske upar se tu us Rocky bhai ka left hand Viru ko mara hai… wo to humhe vuka sher ki tara dhoond raha hai…

Just then bus start….

Aditya(smile)- dek bus bhi start ho geya… maine kaha tha na kuch nehi hoga…

After some hours

Bus suddenly stop & two car come near the bus…

Some goons come out from the car & run towards the bus..

Tasha(scar tone)- Adi.. Adi… wo log aa geye…ab kya hoga?

Aditya (console tone)- kuch nehi hoga… main hu na..

Dev(confuse)-tu karega kya?

5 goons enter into the bus & search them madly…

Suddenly one goon fall down from the bus &rest of goon become surprise..

Aditya stand infront of them...

One goon(smile)- are tujhe hi to dhoond rahe the.. chal us ladki ko humhe de…

Aditya(smile)- agar himmat hai to mere samne Tasha ko touch karke dek…

One goon try to touch her.. Aditya punch him hardly..

Afterthat rest of goon start fight with Aditya…

Suddenly Tasha shout " Adi.."

Aditya turn & become shock to see Dev open a gun & pointing it towards Tasha..

Aditya(teary tone)- plz yaar aisa mat kar.. plz chor de usse..

Dev (smile)- sorry yaar magar is ladki ko marne ke badle mujhe Rocky bhai ek MLA bana dega ye wada kiya hai.. so sorry yaar… & he press the trigger…

" dishoom"

Aditya(shout)- Tashaaaa!

Tasha fell down into the floor & blood flows from her head continusly…

Tears flows from Aditya's eyes & then a goon stap him again & again by a knife.. for this reason Aditya also fall down into the floor..

Dev (smile)- bhai… ye dekho…maine apna kaam kar diya.. to ab main chalta hu…

One goon(smile)- pehele tere gift to le jaa.. & quickly press the trigger of his gun & Dev imidiately died..

Second goon(Smile)- bhai.. boss ne kaha hai pura bus ko aag laga dene ke liye…

" okk.. laga do aag.. sab ko jala ke rakh kar do…"

They soon set fire to the bus…

 **Flashback End**

….

 **End the chapter….. tell me how it is..**

 **I hope you like the beginning..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Adi**


	2. Chapter 2

Here the next chapter

 **Uttar Pradesh**

 **Srivastava Residency**

A lady sitting on a sofa & continusly check her ph… just then her ph start ringing…

" hello… mila kya wo?"

…

" what! Dekho mujhe kuch nehi sunna wo Aditya mujhe chahiye… clear?"

…..

" okk.. main tumhe aur sirf 3 din deta hu… agar Aditya nehi mila to kya hoga tumhe pata hai na? now its your choice what you do…"

…

 **Mumbai**

 **Cid Bureau**

All officers present there & doing little chit- chat… just then a person enter into the bureau..

" are Abhijeet.. aao aao.. itna late kyun ho geye?"

Abhijeet (serious tone)- mujhe kuch purane files chahiye.. record room kaha hai?

Sachin(confuse)- magar sir konsa files chahiye aapko?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- that's none of your business… apna kaam karo.. & plz someone tell me where is record room?

" sida jake left…" Acp sir who just come there said with serious tone..

Abhijeet(low tone)- thank u sir..

…..

" sir ye sab chal kya raha hai? ye Abhijeet sab se cid join kiya hai tab se ajeb beheviour kar raha hai… usdin ek naya case report hua to bol raha tha wo kisi case solve kar raha hai..isiliye ye case mein dhayn nehi de sakta…" Kavin said to Acp sir…

Acp sir(smile)- Kavin… pura 20 saal ho geye mujhe Cid mein kaam karte hue.. pata nehi itna bara galti maine kaise kar diya…

Kavin(confuse)- kaisa galti?

Acp sir(smile)- Kavin… kal raat ko mere sath Delhi Cid ka Acp Roy ke sath baat ho raha tha… bachpan ka dost hai to aise hi baat ho raha tha… pata hai kya baat hua kal?

 **Flashback**

" hahaha… are kya yaar tu abhi tak sudra nehi… abbe ab to Delhi Cid ka Acp ban geya hai thora to serious ho.."

Acp Roy(laughing)- kya Parduman… sudharna chahata kon hai? ab ye bata tera waha ka kya haal hai?

Acp sir(smile)- are haa wo tera wo officer Abhijeet.. Abhijeet Sekhawat bohot hi aacha aur zimmedar officer hai… tujhe to batana bhool hi geya tha…

" ek minute parduman.. kya kaha? Abhijeet Sekhawat? Wo tumhare Cid mein hai? how it possible? Tum jante bhi ho kya bol rahe ho?" confusly asked by Acp Roy..

Acp sir(confuse)- haaa main to sahi bol raha hu… abhi do hafta pehele hi join kiya hai…magar baat kya hai?

" Parduman..aisa ho hi nehi sakta… Abhijeet Sekhawat is dead… 2 saal pehele jo Delhi mein bomb blast hua tha usme uska maut ho geya tha… isiliye bol raha hu jo insaan tumhare bureau mein hai wo koi aur hai.. Abhijeet Sekhawat to bilkul bhi nehi…"

 **Flashback End**

…

Kavin become shock ….

Acp sir(smile)- ab humhe ye pata lagana parega ye nakli Abhijeet hai kon? Ek kaam akro kavin is nakli Abhijeet ke ghar jao.. magar sambhal ke usse pata nehi hona chahiye.. aur Sachin ko kaho uska ph details nikalne ke liye.. kis kis logo se baat karta hai everything…

Kavin (nod his head)- yes sir..

…

Mira Road

Coffee Shop

" are bhai kya baat hai yaar?"

Aditya(angry tone)- Tony kaha hai? aur Rocky bhai bhi kaha hai?

" are yaar mujhe kaise maullom… mujhe kuch nehi pata…"

Aditya(angry tone)- jhoot mat bol Suraj.. tu Mumbai mein rehete hue bhi nehi janta ki wo sab kaha geye? (teary tone)- dek yaar plz aisa mat kar.. tujhe pata hai na Tasha ko wo sab ne kaise mara .. phir bhi kyun aisa chup hai tu? Bata na yaar..

Suraj(low tone)- sach janna chahata hai na tu? To sun Cid walo ne 1 saal pehele hi Rocky Bhai aur uske pura team ko khatam kar diya tha…

Aditya become stunned…

Aditya(shock)- nehi.. ye sach nehi hai.. agar wo sab mar chuke hai to Tasha ko kisne mara? Ye nehi ho sakta… tu jhoot bol raha hai… (shout)- jhoot bol raha hai tu…

…..

 **Cid Bureau**

Aditya enter into the bureau…

Aditya(low tone)- sir..aap ne mujhe bulaya?

Acp sir & whole team who standing infront of him said(smile)- aao Abhijeet.. ohh I am sorry I mean Aditya…

Aditya become shock…

Acp sir(angry tone)- bohot intelligent ho na tum? Cid Delhi ka officers documents hack karke waha se Inspector Abhijeet Sekhawat ka id chura liya aur phir yaha as a senior inspector join bhi kar liya.. fantastic… aur bdw tumhare ghar se humhe ye Rocky Bhai aur uska bhai Tony aur uska saathio ka photos mila.. kya baat hai Cid officer banke khoon karne wale the?

Aditya become silent….

Sachin(serious tone)- ab chup rehene se koi faida nehi smajha? Tumhare kilap humhare pass saboot bhi hai… tumhare ghar mein rehene wala wo aadmi Pankaj..humhe sab kuch bata diya hai..

Aditya(sadly smile)- kya faida hua ye sab karke… aap logo ne to Rocky ko pehele hi mar chuke hai.. mera badla adhura rehe geya..

Kavin(confuse)- kaisa badla?

Aditya tell them all about Tasha…

Acp sir(confuse)- kab ka baat hai ye?

Aditya(low tone)- 6 months before..

Frediex(surprise)- magar sir humne to Rocky bhai ka gang ko 1 saal pehele hi mar diya tha…

Acp sir(smile)- wo hi to Freddy… dekho Aditya jhoot kehene se koi faida nehi.. ab sach sach batao…

Aditya(teary tone)- mere qakin kariye sir main sach bol raha hu.. plz sir mere qakin kariye..

Just then Nikhil come & said(irritate)- sir wo reporter phir se aa geyi hai sir…

Sachin(confuse)- magar kyun?

Just then a lady reporter enter into the bureau & said(smile)- jaha crime waha reporter Tasha from News Today…

Aditya immidately turn & become shock..

Aditya(shock)- Tasha…

Tasha(smile)- yes reporter Tasha Kumar.. aap hi to hai na wo senior inspector Abhijeet Sekhawat jisne Rocky bhai I mean (laughing) mare hue Rocky bhai ko marna chahate ho…

Acp sir(angry tone)- tumhe kaise pata chala?

Tasha(smile)- maine kaha na Acp sir jaha crime waha Reporter Tasha from News Today…

Aditya quickly hug her & start crying..

Tasha become surprise & shout- what is wrong with you?

Aditya (smile)- Tasha .. Tasha tum aapne Adi ko nehi pehechan rahi ho? Tasha ye main hu tumhara Adi..

Tasha become confuse..

Acp sir(confuse)- Aditya tum jante ho isse?

Aditya(smile)- haa sir ye hi to hai mera Tasha… maine aapko iske bareme hi bata raha tha…

Kavin(irritate)- ab sir ye to zada ho geya… iska dimaag thik nehi hai sayed…

Acp sir(low tone)- sayed nehi Kavin pura kharap hai.. Sachin tum aur Nikhil isko hospital le jao… iska brain test karo..

Sachin & Nikhil nod & drag Aditya from there…

Aditya(try to free himself)- are choro mujhe.. Tasha.. Tasha..

After his disapper

Tasha(confuse)- sir ye sab kya hai? main to peheli bar s aadmi ko dek rahi hu..

Acp sir(serious tone)- hmm.. Tasha..tum chalo humhare sath City Hospital.. raste mein main sab bataunga…

…..

 **City Hospital**

Doctor Prakash check Aditya's report keenly..

Acp sir(curious)- Doctor kya pata chala?

Doctor Prakash(serious tone)- dekhiye Acp sir.. Aditya ko jo bimari hai usse medical language mein "Intigetion disorder" kehete hai.. is bimari mein aksar patient aapne aas pas mein bohot kuch imagine kar leta hai… jaisa Aditya ne kiya hai.. usne imagine kiya wo kisi ladki ko pyaar karte tha aur aap logo ke hisab se us ladki ko koi mar deta hai to wo nikal parta hai badla lene ke liye.. asal mein aisa kuch hua hi nehi per sayed aisa kuch hua tha uske bachpan mein jiske wajah se wo aisa ho geya hai.. ye bimari zada tar akelapan zada hone ke wajah se hota hai…

Kavin(confuse)- magar doctor wo sirf Tasha aur Rocky bhai ka team ko hi kyun socha uske swapne mein…

Doctor Prakesh(serious tone)- dekhiye insaan zada jin logo ko dekte hai yaa phir jin logo ko passand karte hai un logo ka ek chehera uske dimaag mein reheta hai.. isi case mein bhi sayed aisa hi kuch hua tha…

Acp sir(tention tone)- to ab kya hoga ?

" sir fiakr karne ka jarurat nehi hai.. abhi kuch din wo humhare hospital mein admit rehega.. phir usse discharge kar denge hum.. magar ye bimari thik nehi hota hai kabhi…"

Acp sir(smile)- okk doctor thank u so much…

….

 **Uttar Pradesh**

 **International Saraswati Hospital**

" hello.."

" hello madam.. Aditya ka pata chal geya hai.. wo Mumbai mein City hospital mein admit hai.."

" that's gd… leke aao usse… yaha Uttar Pradesh mein…"

" jee madam …"

…

 **Next day**

Aditya slowly open his eyes & look here & there…

Aditya(low tone)- main kaha hu? Ye to hospital nehi hai..

" thik kaha tumne.. ye hospital nehi hai.. ye mera ghar hai.." someone said to him..

Aditya quickly standing & found a lady present in front of him

Aditya(confuse)- aap to wo..

Lady(smile)- haa main Doctor Sonia Srivastava hu.. tumhe naya face dene wala insaan main hi hu..

Aditya(sad tone)- kya faida hua ye sab ka? main to bimar hu.. main to har chiz bas imagine karta hu..mera to isse aacha tha mar hi jana..

Doctor Sonia(smile)- tumhe ye naya face mila hai kuch adura kaam karne ke liye…

Aditya(confuse)- kya matlab?

Doctor Sonia(smile)- tumhe pata hai is qaut tum kaha ho?

Aditya said no..

" ye Uttar Pradesh hai.. naya city..naya aadmi.. naya kaam.."

Aditya become surprise..

" ye hi soch rahe ho na kit um Mumbai se sida itna dhur Uttar Pradesh kaise aa geye? "

Aditya(curious)- mujhe phele din se hi lag raha hai kuch garbar hai.. plz bataiye mera ye face asal mein kiska hai?

Doctor Sonia(smile proudly)- us insaan ka jiske ek naam se 100 mujrim darr jate hai.. jiska ek aawaz sunke har insaan ke chehere mein smile aa jata hai.. Mera beta ka chehera hai ye… **Acp Abhijeet Srivastava ka** …. **Acp** **Abhijeet Srivatava** ….

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u so much all guys for your reviews…**

 **Thank u friend for liking my story….**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	3. Chapter 3

Here the next chapter

 **Uttar Pradesh**

 **Srivastava Residence**

" mera bete ke chehera hai ye… Abhijeet Srivastava mera beta..."

Aditya become surprise…

" wo is qaut hai kaha?"

Doctor Sonia(teary tone)- pata nehi.. sayed is duniya se bohot dhur..(strict tone)- ye baat us din ka hai jab mera beta Abhijeet yaha Uttar Pradesh mein Acp banke aaya tha…

 **Flashback**

A man chasing a gang…

Soon he punch a man & start fight with others…

After some minutes two police car come in there & arrest all goons…

" sir aap thik to hai na?" asked by a constable…

" haa mujhe kya hoga.. I am all right.."

Constable(confuse)- vajse aap ho kon?

" tum logo ka naya Acp.. Acp Abhijeet Srivastava…."

Constable immediately salute him…

 **Police Station**

Abhijeet sitting in his cabin…

Suddenly two constable come near him..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya baat hai?

" sir ek aadmi aaya hai aap se milne.."

" haa thik hai.. ander vejo.."

" are nehi sir.. wo aana hi nehi chahata.. bol raha hai aapka dost hai… bahar hi khara hai.."

Abhijeet(confuse)- kon dost? Naam pucha kya?

" haa pucha na sir.. koi Daya hai .."

Abhijeet(happy)- kya Daya? Kya yaar tum log.. aacha thik hai.. tum log ruko main abhi aata hu…

 **Outside of Police Station**

" kya yaar Daya.. aise kyun khara hai? abbe tu aaya kab Usa se?" happily asked by Abhijeet..

Daya(low tone)- boss I am in trouble..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya baat hai? kya hua hai?

" wo actually yaha nehi bata sakta… tum mere sath tumhare ghar chalo…"

Abhijeet(confuse)- yaar everything okk na? hua kya hai?

" are boss chalo to sahi.. maine kaha nay aha nehi bata sakta.."

…..

 **Srivastava Residence**

" are itna andera kyun hai? maa kaha geyi? Maa..maa.. kaha ho aap?"

Just then all light become on & Abhijeet become surprise to see his mom & some college friends present there with a cake… & holl house decorated with flowers…& ballons…

All (shout)- Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday Abhi….

Abhijeet (smile)- aaj mera birthday hai? I really forgot it..

Sonia ji(smile)- haa wo to hoga hi.. yaha posting hua 1 din kya hua sahab to gunde ke piche par geya… isiliye bolta hu kuch din thora enjoy kar..

Daya(smile)- of course.. wo hi to main bhi bol raha hu..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- tune jhoot kyun bola?

Daya(smile)- wo Anu ne kaha tha.. ye bata surprise kaisa laga?

Abhijeet(irritate)- Anu.. god.. iska kya karu main… usne kaha aur tu man geya…? Tujhe pata hai kitna tension ho raha tha mujhe…

Daya(smile)- boss jab tak tumhare jaisa dost hai mere sath mujhe kya hoga?

Abhijeet smile & both hug each other…

Just then someone said " are sab to mujhe bhool hi geya hai.. plan koi aur kiya aur credit koi aur le liya…"

Abhijeet(irritate)- Anu….

" kya Bhaiya… mera gift kaha hai?"

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye sawal to mera hona chahiye.. mera birthday hai tu mujhe aaj gift dega na?

Anu(smile)- haa bilkul… ye pura plan to maine hi kiya… itna kuch kiya isiliye koi gift do….

Abhijeet(smile)- tujhe mara nehi ye hi tera gift hai..

Anu(irritate)- maaa dekho na.. bhaiya phirse aisa kar raha hai..

Sonia ji(smile)- ye to bohot nainsaafi hai.. Abhijeet jaldi usse gift do…

Daya(laughing)- actually Anu tera gift ander tera desk mein hai..

Anu happily jump on the air & soon run towards to her room…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaisa gift yaar? maine to kuch nehi diya..

Sonia ji & Daya said nothing ..only smile continusly..

Soon all hear a loud voice.." bhaiyaaaaa.."

Anu quickly come near Abhijeet with a box..

" ye sab kya hai?"

Abhijeet(confuse)- tu hi bata kya hai ?

" is box mein April fool ke card kyun hai?"

Abhijeet look into the box & found an april fool card…

Soon all burst out & start laughing loudly..

Anu made a face & went from there…

Abhijeet(still laughing)- are Anu.. are sun na yaar.. & he also run behind her..

…..

" Anu… baat nehi karega apna bhaiya se?" softly asked by Abhijeet..

Anu quickly hug him tightly…

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya hua Anu.. tu roo kyun rahi hai? I am sorry yaar mujhe pata nehi tha Daya aur maa ne kab ye sab kiya..

Anu(remove her tears)- nehi bhaiya.. aisa kuch nehi hai.. bas roona aa geya tha.. aaj aap sab ko haste hue dekke mujhe bohot khushi mil raha tha… aap sab kitne pyaar karte ho mujhe… magar main to anath thi.. phir bhi aapne aur maa baba ne mujhe aapna behen aur beti banaya… mujhe itna pyaar kiya… main bohot lucky hu bhaiya.. bas ye hi sochke mujhe khushi ke mare roona aa geya..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- agar phir kabhi aisa baat kiya na to dek lena tera ye bhai tujse kabhi baat nehi karega… tu aur maa hi to mera jaan hai.. aaj ke baat aisa baat kabhi mat karna… smajha?

Anu smiley nod ..soon Abhijeet side hug her…

…

" gd morning boss..."

Abhijeet(smile)- gd morning.. tu kab aaya?

Daya(smile)- bas abhi.. aunty ne alu ke paratha banaya hai.. aur tujhe to pata hi hai ye ek chiz hai jo mujhe mera jaan se bhi zada passand hai..

Abhijeet(laughing)- ye ek chiz yaa phir khana word hi tera favourite hai? itna mat khaa motu ladki nehi milega tujhe…

Daya(smile)- hahaha.. bara aaya mujhe motu bolne wala… tujhe pata hai Usa mein sab ladki marti thi mujper.. magar maine sabko ignore kar diya…

" haa bilkul.. tera dulhan jo yaha reheta hai.." smiley saud by Abhijeet..

Daya quickly block his mouth with his hand & said(low tone)- abbe chup kar.. aunty ko pata nehi chalna chahiye.. vajse uska naam pata chala?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa bilkul.. uska naam Sherya Chopra hai.. mere ghar ke piche jo ghar hai waha hi reheti hai.. aur ghar mein uska papa reheta hai.. aur haa ek dog bhi hai.. aur haa ek important baat usse mr. Motu passand nehi.. & quickly run from there…

Daya(irritate)- kya kaha? Ruk tujhe to … & he also chase him…

….

" kya karte ho tum dono… ab smaj mein aaya hai bhai aisa hai to behen aisa kyun nehi hoga… socha Anu college chali geyi thik hai ab shanty hai ghar mein…magar nehi ye bhaiya ji ab start ho geya.." smiley said by Sonia ji..

Abhijeet(complain tone)- are sirf main kyun ye Daya bhi to hai … isse bhi kuch bolo maa..

Daya smiley go behind Sonia ji & said(smile)- aunty mujhe kuch nehi kahegi… main unka ladlla hu…

Abhijeet(irritate)- haa haa pata hai tum aur Anu hi to maa ka ladlla hai.. aur main to kuch hu hi nehi..

Daya & Sonia ji start laughing…

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya maa tum bhi …..

Sonia ji(smile)- Abhi sun na.. bohot din to ho geya ab leke aa..

" are kya?"

Daya(quickly)- aunty ko bahu chahiye… kyun aunty hai na?

Sonia ji smiley nod..

Abhijeet(irritate)- maa plz.. aap phir mat suru ho jaiye.. mujhe ye sab pyaar vyaar nehi karna..

Sonia ji(confuse)- kyun nehi karna? Tujhe pata hai tere umar mein tera baba aur mera affair ko 2 saal ho geya tha…

Daya start laughing…

Abhijeet(smile)- kya maa kuch bhi…. Mujhe nehi karna ye pyaar vyaar..

Just then doorbell start ringing..

Sonia ji open the door & become confuse..

Sonia ji(confuse)- ji boliye…

" hello aunty I am Sheetal… aap Sonia ji ho na?"

Sonia ji nod..

Sheetal(smile)- actually main aur meri di.. are ye kaha geyi? She turn & found a lady standing behind her with down her face…

Sheetal(irritate)- come on di.. hum koi chori karke confess karne nehi aaye hai jo aise face down karke khari ho… aapne dil pe hath rakho aur kaho All is well..

Sonia ji(confuse)- tum kon ho beti?

Lady(smile)- mera naam Purvi hai..

Abhijeet(Shout)- kon hai maa?

Sonia ji(smile)- koi Purvi aur Sheetal hai..

Abhijeet(scar tone)- mar geya..ye dono pagol yaha bhi aa geyi..

Daya(confuse)- ye dono kon hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- lambhi kahani hai..baad mein bataunga..pehele maa ko manege dena parega..

" kya maa kon Purvi aur Sheetal main nehi janta ye dono ko.."

Sheetal(angry tone)- kya apna hne wala saali ko bhool geya? I wil kill you..

Sonia ji(surprise)- hone wala saali? Abhi..tu shaadi karne wala hai?

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya maa… ye dono kuch bhi bolte rehete hai..

Purvi(quickly)- nehi aunty actually ye Sheetal na thora pagal hai.. hum to Abhi ke dost hai.. usse milne aaye hai.. ye pass mein hi rehete hai..

Sheetal(angry tone)- main pagal? Thik hai dekti hut era help kon karti hai baad mein.. & she try to go but Purvi stop her..

Purvi(smile)- kya Sheetal tu do minute chup nehi rehe sakta kya? (low tone)- ab agar zada boli na khoon hi kar dungi..

Sonia ji(smile)- aacha to tum log Abhi ka dost ho..aacha aacha baitho baitho..

ABhijeet(quickly)- nehi nehi maa hum sab bahar se ghum kea ate hai.. kya hai na Purvi? Daya yaar tub hi sath chal..

Daya(smile)- great idea dude.. chalo..

…

" tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?" angrily asked by Abhijeet..

Purvi(smile)- tumhe to pata hi hai.. main tumhara kitna bara fan hu.. aur uske sath lover bhi…aacha tum batao tumhe smaj mein nehi aata kya I Love You ke matlab?

Daya(laughing)- sab smaj mein aata hai..magar ye word phir se sunna chahata hai..

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya Daya.. dekho Purvi..

Purvi(quickly)- haa dekh hi to rahi hu.. har din har raat sirf tumhare photo hi dek rahi hu.. kya karu neend hi nehi aata..

Daya(smile)- vajse ye story ka starting zara mujhe bhi batao….

Sheetal(happy)- chalo aacha hai main start karti hu..

Purvi(irritate)- kyun tu kyun batayegi? Main batati hu.. pehli bar hum mile Delhi mein….

 **Delhi**

A man sitting in a coffiee shop.. suddenly a lady come near him & said(Angry tone)- hey hello.. dekho mr. Hero agar kal se esa kaam dobara kiya na to jaan le lungi main tumhara.. smajha?

Man(confuse)- excuse me madam? Aap ho kon?

Lady(angry tone)- Main kon hu matlab? I am Purvi.. tumhara himmat kaise hua mujhe love letter likhne ka?

Man(smile)- dekhiye miss Purvi aapko koi galat fami hua hai.. I am Acp Abhijeet Srivastava.. main aapko love letter kyun dunga?

Purvi(smile)- plz de dijiye na ek…

Abhijeet(smile)- okk to phir love letter kyun? Ek kiss hi kar deta hu & he quickly kiss on her lips..

 **Flashback End**

" ek thapper marunga… jo sach hai wo batao.." Abhijeet said with strict tone..

Daya(confuse)- to kya Abhijeet ne tumhe kiss nehi kiya?

Purvi(smile)- nehi I mean agar kara hota to aacha hi hota..

Daya (irritate)- shit man.. kya yaar.. thik thak batao na…

 **Flashback**

Delhi

Coffiee Shop

Abhijeet(confuse)- excuse me?

Purvi(smile)- nehi wo actually sorry…

Abhijeet(confuse)- sorry for what?

" main batati hu.." a girl quickly sit beside Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(irritate)- ab tum kon ho?

Girl(smile)- hello I am Sheetal… Purvi ka behen.. aap mujhe Choti bula sakte ho..

Abhijeet(confuse)- aur main aisa kyun bolu?

Sheetal(smile)- actually kuch din pehele aap Road mein kuch logo ko jab mar rahe the tab se di aapke pyaar mein par geyi hai.. aur mujhe bhi aap bohot passand ho.. mera umar chota hai nehi to main hi line marne lag jati..

Purvi(quickly)- kya yaar tu chup kar.. (smile)- actually wo aap jo project mein kaam kar rahe ho usme aap ko ek Computer hacker ka jarurat tha na to wo main hi hu…

Abhijeet(smile)- that's great..nice to meet you… so kal milte hai yaha issi coffiee shop mein…

 **Falshback End**

Daya(smile)- great.. phir kya hua?

Abhijeet(irritate)- tu ye sab janke kya karega?

Daya(smile)- are boss disturb mat karo….Purvi you continue..

Purvi(smile)- phir har din har raat sirf kaam aur kaam Abhijeet sir ke sath… main to har qaut bas usse dekte reheti thi … magar smaj mein nehi aa raha tha Abhijeet bhi mujhe pyaar karte hai yaa nehi..magar ye pata chal geya tha wo mujhe like bohot karte hai.. phir ek mahina bad case slove bhi ho geya aur mera kaam bhi khatam ho geya.. maine socha ye hi sahi moka hai apna feelings batane ke liye..

 **Flashback**

 **Iskon Mandir**

 **Delhi**

" hey Purvi.. tumne mujhe yaha kyun bulaya?"smiley asked by Abhijeet

Purvi(smile)- wo actually kuch batana tha tumhe..

Abhijeet(smile)- wo to thik hai magar aaj baat kya hai bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho…

Purvi(curious)- kyun har din nehi lagti?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa lagti ho magar aaj ye saloar kamiz mein kuch zada hi khubsurat lag rahi ho…

Purvi blush…

Abhijeet(smile)- ab batao bhi kyun bulaya?

Purvi(soft tone)- tumhe pata hai aaj tak na sab ladke mujhe impress karne ka bohot try kiya magar jab se maine tumhe dekha to mera sab...kuch jaise ulta ho geya... har din har raat sirf tumhe hi dekti hu… I think I am in love with you… mujhe propose karna to nehi aata agar kuch galat kaha to plz bura mat manna…

Abhijeet smile & said(soft tone)- pyaar..bohot hi khuburat chiz hai.. magar ye pyaar vyaar mujse nehi hoga Purvi… I really like you..tum ek bohot aachi ladki ho..magar ye pyaar mujse nehi hoga.. mera focus kuch aur hai.. I hope you can understand… aur haa ek hafta baad mera Uttar Pradesh mein posting hai.. so … bye.. phir milenge..

 **Flashback End**

" Maine bohot rooya… socha phir kabhi unka smane bhi nehi aaunga.. kyunki main Abhi ko pyaar kiya bina nehi rehe sakti… magar…"

Sheetal(smile)- magar maine kaha jab pyaar hua hai aapko to aap zarur chalo up… dekhte hai kitne din Abhijeet jiju mere di ko pyaar kare hue rehe sakte hai…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- plz Purvi..maine tumhe kaha na mera focus kuch aur hai.. main tumse pyaar nehi kar sakta…

Purvi(shout)- kyun nehi kar sakte? Kisi aur ko chahate ho? Koi aur hai zindegi mein?

Abhijeet said no…

Purvi(teary tone)- to kyun nehi kar sakte mujhe pyaar? Maine kya kabhi kaha mujhe pura qaut dene ke liye..bas thora time dena apne busy time se..thats all..kya tumhara busy private life mein mera thora sa bhi jaga nehi ho sakta?

Abhijeet become silent..

Purvi stare him some seconds… then quickly went from there…

Sheetal(shout)- di.. Purvi di.. shit… & she also run behind her..

Daya(soft tone)- boss.. sach mein Purvi tumse…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- bas ..plz Daya.. & he also went from there…

 **Night**

 **10 P.M.**

 **Abhijeet's room**

" bhaiya..aapne Daya bhaiya ko kyun bulaya?" asked by Anu..

Abhijeet(smile)- wo bas aisehi.. actually thora gussa hai mujpar…

Anu(curious)- bhaiya..maine maa ke pass suna aaj ek ladki aayi thi aapse milne..kon hai wo bhaiya? Aapki girl friend?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi yaar.. bas dost…

Anu(confuse)- really?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa really…ab jaa.. soo jaaa..kal college jana hai na?

Anu(smile)- bhaiya kal aap mujhe drop kar doge kya college?

" haa kyun nehi.. kal Police station jane ke time mein drop kar dunga.. chal gd night.."

" gd night bhaiya.."

…..

" mujhe bulaya?"

" are Daya..aa jaa.."

Daya(irritate)- bolo kya hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- aapne bhai pe gussa hai?

Daya(smile)- aaj tak kabhi hua kya aapne bhai per gussa?

Abhijeet said no..

" to aaj puch kyun rahe ho? Ye sab choro bolo kya baat hai? itna raat ko kyun bulaya?"

Abhijeet(serious tone)- pehele darwaja band kar..

" magar kyun?"

" ek important baat karna hai.."

Daya close the door quickly..

" haa ab bolo… everything is okk na?"

" nehi yaar..kuch thik nehi hai.. tujhe Delhi bomb blast wale case ke bareme pata hai?"

" haa bilkul.. magar kyun? Wo to 2 saal pehele ki baat hai.."

Abhijeet(serious tone)- haa baat to 2 saal pehele ki hai magar uska connection yaha Uttar Pradesh mein bhi hai..aur mujhe shaq hai waha bhi kuch aisa hi hone wala hai…

Daya become shock to hear this…

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all guys for your reviews.. your reviews is means a lot from me… thank u guys…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here the next part**

 **Uttar Pradesh**

 **Srivastava Residence  
**

" boss.. ye kya bol rahe ho? Kahi yaha per bhi Delhi jaisa kuch.."

Abhijeet(serious tone)- haa yaar… actually mujhe Delhi transfer kiya geya tha Delhi bomb blast operation ka mastermind kon hai ye pata karne ke liye.. wo hi case solve kar raha tha main Purvi ke madad se…. as a undercover officer…

Daya(confuse)- magar Purvi ne to kaha wo case solve ho geya tha…

Abhijeet(smile)- wo to Purvi ko bas dikhane ke liye..main nehi chahata tha ki Purvi zada din aur mere sath is case mein kaam kare… isse usko khatra ho sakta tha…

Daya(curious)- vajse tumhe pata kya chala?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- bohot kuch..tum soch bhi nehi sakte… is case mein team Black ka hath hai…

Daya(surpise)- magar mere khayal se wo team to CBI ke sath incounter mein khatam ho geya tha…

" nehi Daya.. wo sab ek jhoot tha…is case mein bohot bare bare log samil hai.. mere khayal se koi minister yaa phir koi aur …"

Daya(serious tone)- vajse tumhe order kisne diya ye case slove karne ke liye?

" CM sir ne.. wo mujhe personal request kiye the.. is bomb blast mein unka bachpan ka dost ka maut ho geya tha.. sir chahate hai main is case ko solve karu…"

" boss.. vajse aur kya pata chala?"

Abhijeet(serious tone)- yaha Uttar Pradesh mein team Black ka ek aadmi chupa hua hai.. uska naam Shiva hai.. main pichle 2 din se uske upar nazar rakha hua hu.. Shiva ke sath aur 4 log hai… wo log subah 7 baje se saam 7 baje bahar kaam karte hai..magar uske baad saam 7 bajse se pura raat ghar mein baith ke kuch to kar rahe hai.. mere khayal se jarur bomb bana rahe hai.. UP khatre mein hai Daya… main akela ye kaam nehi kar sakta mujhe tumhara help chahiye….

Daya(smile)- boss…tumhare liye jaan bhi de sakta hu..bolo kya karna hoga?

Abhijeet(smile)- zada kuch nehi.. kal subah 7 bajse se leke saam 7 baje tak tum nazar rakna un sab ke upar… kisi bhi tarah se wo log us time ke ander ghar nehi aana chahiye….at any cost…

Daya(confuse)- haa wo thik hai…magar tum karoge kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- main us qaut Shiva ke ghar mein jaunga..ye janna bohot jaruri hai actually wo sab kar kya rahe hai…

" boss tum apna team ko leke jana.."

" nehi yaar…mera ye mission ke bareme mere department ko nehi pata… maine chutti liya hai 2 weeks ke liye…. Mujhe ye kaam akela karna hoga… is mission ke bareme sirf CM sir, main aur DCP sir ko pata hai..

Daya(curious)- ek minute.. matlab tumhare aacha kaam rokne ke liye har qaut tumhe koi transfer nehi kar raha hai..balki tum is mission ke liye bar bar transfer le rahe ho?

Abhijeet smiley nod..

Daya hug him quickly…

Daya(happy)- boss I am proud of you.. boss kuch bhi ho jay main is mission mein humesha tumhare sath hu..

Abhijeet(confuse)- gun chala payega?

Daya(laughing)- kya boss…ek CBI officer ko gun chalane ka baat kar rahe ho?

Abhieet(smile)- main to bhool hi geya tha tu ek CBI officer hai.. London mein 1 saal se undercover officer banke kaam kar raha tha..aur main hi bhool geya…

Daya(smile)- boss..koi baat nehi… vajse ab main thora hi on duty hu… London se aake jaisa hi pata chala UP mein tumhare transfer hua hai.. maine usi qaut chutti leke tumse milne aa geya.. pata nehi tha chutti lena ka natija ye hoga… & both start laughing…

Abhijeet(smile)- ab bas kal plan successful ho jay…

….

 **Next day**

" bhaiya…kal raat aap dono kya baat kar rahe the?" curiously asked by Anu..

Daya who lying on sofa quickly sitting properly & asked(with fake smile)- tu ne sab suna kya?

Anu(casually)- nehi.. (smile)- kyun sunna chahiye tha kya?

Daya(quickly)- bilkul nehi.. do kumara ladke ka baat choti bacchi ko sunna nehi chahiye..

Anu(laughing)- haha..very funny… aap log to chahte ho kumara rehene ke liye… maa kitne din se bol rahi hai bhaiya ko shaddi karne ke liye magar bhaiya to kartei nehi hai.. aur aap bhi nehi kar rahe ho..

Daya(low tone)- chahate to hu..magar abhi Sherya ke sath baat karne ka moka kaha mila?

Anu(confuse)- kya?

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye sab kya ho raha hai? Daya tujhe maine kya kaha tha?

Daya(smile)- don't worry boss.. V Brothers wo logo ke piche hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- V brothers matlab?

Daya(smile)- Vivek, Vineet aur Viraj.. mera 3 jabaz officer..dont worry koi nehi janta un logo ko.. 1 mahina pehele hi join kiya hai..

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya yaar… new officers ko tune vej diya?

" don't worry boss.. maine khud wo logo ko train kiya hai…"

Just then Daya's ph just ringing..

" haaa Vivek.."

Vivek(on call)- sir..ye Shiva ko koi call kiya tha abhi abhi… wo apna gari se uske ghar ke taraf jaa raha hai..main usse follow kar raha hu..

Daya(serious tone)- okk..keep follow him & infrom me..

" yes sir.."

….

" hello Daya sir…"

Daya(serious tone)- haa Vivek..

Vivek(low tone)- sir… Shiva ke sath to aur 4 log ghar mein aa geya hai..

" boss ye sab kya hai? wo logo ko pata kaisa chala humhare plan?"

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Daya wait karo.. lunch time mein wo log jarur bahar jayega..

At 2 p.m.

" sir aap ne sahi kaha tha..wo log ek restaurant mein khana khane aaye hai.."

Daya(smile)- boss..ye hi sahi qaut hai…best of luck..

" yaa.."

….

Shiva's house

Abhijeet silently & slowly go near the backside of the house & slowly open a window & quickly enter into the house..

Abhijeet(thught)- ander to aa geya..ab dekte hai kya hai ander?(low tone)- haa Daya kaha ho tum?

" boss main pipe se upar aaya hu.. jaldi upar aao…"

Abhijeet quickly go towards the room where Daya present..

" haa boss aacha hua idea humne change kiya…yaha computer mein sab dik raha hai.. sayed cctv hai.. maine delete kar diya hai footage.. "

Abhijeet(smile)- great.. chalo main dusra room dekta hu.. & he go another room & become shock to see something..

Daya also come into the room..

" boss ye to.."

" haa Daya ab tak to main soch raha tha ye log bomb bana rahe hai..magar yaha to kuch aur hai.."

Daya(confuse)- ye to Mumbai ka map hai… aur is map mein kuch jaga per pointing kiya geya hai.. per boss UP mein baith ke ye log Mumbai mein hamla karne ka plan kyun kar rahe hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- pata chal geya Daya…everything is clear… wo photos dek rahe ho.. & pointing towards the wall where some photos present..

" haa magar ye sab kon hai?"

" Daya ye 4 logo mein se 2 log hai Acp Parduman of Mumabai Cid aur Acp Roy of Delhi Cid.."

Daya(shock)- shit… matlab ye dono ka jaan khatre mein hai..

Just then Vineet call him..

" haa Vineet.."

Vineet(low tone)- sir wo log nikal geya hai… koi call kiya wo logo ko..bohot jaldi mein hai sab..

" boss koi to hai jo humhare upar nazar rakha hua hai.."

Abhijeet(smile)- mujhe pata hai kon hai wo…

" kon?" suprisely asked Daya..

" wo dekho.." Abhijeet pointing towards a mirrior where they see a person present also into the room with hide position…

Duo smile to see each other & Daya quickly catch the man & come him near Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(smile)- word drop mein chup ke baitha hai constable saheb..

Consatable start crying..

Daya(angry tone)- ek Police wala hoke uniform se gardaari karta hai? tujhe to..

Constable Hari(crying)- sir mujhe wo sab ne darr ke rakha tha… sir aur 5 lakh ruppe bhi diya tha.. sorry saheb.. galti ho geya..

" boss.. ab qaut nehi hai.. wo sab abhi aa jayega.. abhi isse leke chalte hai.."

Abhijeet nod & all quickly went from there with the help of house pipe…

….

Srivastava Residence

8 p.m.

Abhijeet(smile)- ye pendrive mein sab details maine le liya jo bhi tha us computer mein..

Daya(smile)- haa ab dekna ye hai ki plan kya hai ye sab ka?

Abhijeet open his laptop & its want passward..

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya..aaj tak jo bhi information mujhe mila hai wo sab kuch is laptop mein hai.. agar mujhe kuch ho jay to tu is laptop ke madad se sab evidence submit karna..

" boss plz..kuch nehi hoga tumhe.."

Abhijeet slowly nod..

Abhijeet(smile)- vajse ye Laptop mere alawa nehi start ho sakta..

" kya matlab?"

Abhijeet(smile)- is laptop ka password hai mera face.. ye laptop mere chehera ke alawa nehi start hoga….

Daya(smile)- great..

Laptop scanner soon scan Abhijeet's face & Laptop soon open..

Daya become surprise to see the wallpaper…

Daya(smile)- bhai kamal hai.. kya hai ye sab?

Abhijeet become silent..

Daya(soft tone)- boss… itna pyaar karte ho Purvi ko ki uska photo apna Laptop ka wallpaper kar diya… agar itna hi pyaar hai to jake bata do na.. kyun itna hurt kar rahe ho usko?

Abhijeet(low tone)- kaise bolunga yaar… kaise? Mujhe ye bhi pata nehi hota ki main kal zinda rahunga bhi nehi… koi guaranty nehi hai mere life ka..phir kaise bolu usse? Daya main ek aisa mission mein hu jaha jab chahe mera. jaan jaa sakta hai.. ye jante hue bhi main kaise uske sath aisa karu?

Daya(soft tone)- boss.. agar pyaar saccha ho aur agar us pyaar mein himmat ho to koi tumhara kuch nehi kar sakta… boss mere khayal se tumhe Purvi ko propose kar dena chahiye…

Abhijeet silently nod..

…..

 **Purvi's house**

Purvi lying on her bed & silently doing something in her laptop…

Sheetal come into the room with a plate whch full of food…

" di.. aap abhi tak kuch nehi khaye ho.. chup chap dinner karlo.."

Purvi(low tone)- Sheetal plz.. mujhe bhook nehi hai..

Sheetal(smile)- khane pe gussa kyun dikha rahi ho?

Purvi(angry tone)- bohot hasi aa rahi hai tujhe… haa? Tujhe to humesha mere duk mein hi hasi aati hai… jaa chala jaa yaha se.. plz.. for god sek..

Sheetal sliently went from there..

After some time

Sheetal silently standing near balcony.. just then Purvi come near her…

Purvi(soft tone)- Sheetal…

Sheetal become silent..

Purvi(more sweet tone)- choti… baat nehi karegi apna di se?

Sheetal(low tone)- pehele sorry bolo…

Purvi(smile)- aacha baba sorry.. aacha chal tu aaj jo khana chahati hai wo hi main dungi…

Sheetal(smile)- mujhe kuch nehi chahiye.. bas aapke chehere mein humesha ek muskaan dekna chahati hu… di aap jab dukki reheti ho to mujhe bilkul aacha nehi lagta…

Purvi hug her & she also hug Purvi..

Purvi(sadly smile)- sayed mere kismat mein pyaar likha hi nehi hai… maine decide kar liya hai main kal Delhi wapas jaa rahi hu… mummy papa ko call kar deti hu… aur haa tu yaha aunty ko bol dena..

Sheetal(quickly)- are nehi nehi.. kal to bilkul bhi nehi.. hum 2 din baad chalte hai..

Purvi(confuse)- kyun?

Sheetal(smile)- wo actually bas aisehi.. & she thought something..

…

 **Flashback**

" hey .. I am Sheetal.. Anu right?"

Anu(smile)- haa bilkul.. vajse tum mujhe kaise jante ho?

Sheetal(smile)- tum Abhijeet jiju ka behen ho aur main tumhare hone wali bhabi ki behen hu..simple..

Anu(excited)- wow.. that's great..magar bhaiya to mujhe kuch bataya nehi ki wo..

" are mujhe pata hai wo bata nehi paa rahe hai.. isiliye maine socha ek plan karte hai.. jis se tumhara bhaiya mere di ko I love you bol dale.."

Anu(confuse)- idea to aacha hai..magar aisa hoga kaise? Bhaiya to bohot intelligent hai..

" are wo sab maine soch liya hai..bas tum kal Abhijeet jiju ko tumhare ghar ke samne jo park hai waha leke aana.. bas kaam ho jayega…"

 **Flashback End**

…

 **Next day**

 **In Park**

Yaar Sheetal tu mujhe yaha kyun leke aayi?" asked by Purvi..

Sheetal(smile)- bas aisehi..aapka mood thik ho jayega..

Otherhand

" bhaiya chalo na..plz..plz chalo na ekbar.."

Sonia ji(smile)- jab Anu bol rahi hai to jaa na uske sath…

Abhijeet(thought)- suddenly DCP sir ph kyun kare wo bhi itna subah..aur ab to ph switch off bol raha hai..ye chakkar kya hai?

Anu(shaking him)- bhaiya chalo na…

" haa haa..chalo.. ekbar Daya ko call kar leta hu..wo bhi aa jayega.."

Anu(quickly)- nehi nehi.. Daya bhaiya ko maine call kar diya hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye sab kya ho raha hai? kahi kuch garbar to nehi kar raha hai na tu?

" are nehi aap chalo to sahi…"

….

Abhijeet & Anu come into the park & Abhijeet suddenly see Purvi sitting with a man & continually taking & smile to look each other..

Anu(smile)- are bhaiya wo aapka dost hai na?

Abhijeet silently nod..

Suddenly Purvi & the man hug each other… Abhijeet become shock..as well Anu also..

Abhijeet quickly go near them & said(angry tone)- how dare you? What is this? Saram nehi aati tumhe?

Purvi(surprise)- Abhi tum?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- haa kyun mujhe expect nehi kari thi..? abhi do din nehi hua sab kuch bhool geyi aur naya boy friend bhi dhoond liya?

Daya come near Anu & look everything confusely..

Purvi(surprise)- magar Abhi..ye to..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kya ye to? Kuch mat bolo.. maine to socha tha tum mujhe saccha pyaar karte ho..magar nehi tum to kuch aur nikle..

Purvi(teary tone)- pure dil se hi to pyaar karti hu.. aur kya karu tumhe qakin dila ne ke liye… kitne bar kahi hu I Love You.. magar tumhe to kuch smaj mein hi nehi aata.. maine jab bhi tumhe propose kiya tum humesha mujhe naa bol deti ho..akhir kya galti hai meri? Kyun karte ho humesha mere sath aisa? Aur ye jo ladka hai ye mera cousin Rohit hai… kyun humesha mujhe dard dete ho…. Mar hi kyun nehi dete mujhe?

Abhijeet become shock.. & Purvi quickly run from there with crying..

Anu & Daya – boss../ bhaiya.. uske piche jao..jaldi..

Abhijeet nod & run towards her..

…

" Purvi.. Purvi.. stop..stop yaar.." Abhijeet shout & soon catch her..

Purvi(teary tone)- choro mujhe.. kyun aaye ho mere piche?

Abhijeet(little loud)- chup..ekdam chup… humesha bas tumhi bologi kya? (soft tone)- I am really sorry Purvi…. Aaj tumhe us ladke ke sath mujhe bohot gussa aa geya tha.. I am really sorry.. ab kya karu Purvi zindegi mein peheli bar kisi ko itna pyaar kiya hai.. maine tumhe bohot hurt kiya hai..magar now I really I Love you very much… I really Love u… & he spread his arms…

Purvi smile broadly & quickly hug him tightly..

Daya , Anu & Sheetal also come there…

Sheetal(smile)- di batao kasia laga mera idea?

Purvi(confuse)- tera idea matlab?

Sheetal & Anu tell them everything..

Daya & Abhivi smile & they again hug each other…

….

Srivastava Residence

" kya baat hai boss kafi tension mein lag rahe ho?" asked by Daya..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- haa yaar.. aaj subah DCP sir ne call kiya phir maine bohot try kiya maagr ph switch off aa raha hai..

Daya(confuse)- kahi kuch garbar to nehi?

Just then someone call him..

Abhijeet(confuse)- hello..

Someone(smile)- hello.. Acp Abhijeet Srivastava… bohot aacha laga ye sunke kit um mujhe pakarna chahate ho..actually na Delhi mein jo blast hua wo maine hi plan kiya tha..aur ab har jaga hoga.. Mumbai, Kolkata, Chennai aur haa humhare UP mein bhi.. magar tum akele ye sab kaise rokoge?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- tu kon hai mujhe nehi patha magar tu zada din jee nehi sakta..tujhe main hi khatam karunga..

Unknown Person(laughing)- fantastic.. try karlo.. magar tum system ka kuch nehi kar sakte… aur haa ek baat kahu tumhara jo item hai na I mean jisko tumne aaj propose kiya wo sachme kamal ka item hai.. smabhal ke rakna…kahi kuch ho na jay.. aur haa mujhe khatam to tab karoge na jab tum zinda bachoge… & cut the call..

Daya(confuse)- kiska ph tha?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- pata nehi..magar jo bhi hai wo hum pe har qaut nazar rakha hua hai… usse pata hai Purvi ke bareme bhi.. Purvi ko kuch nehi hone dunga main.. magar ho kon sakta hai?

Daya(serious tone)- boss.. ye case jitna aasan smajha tha utna nehi hai..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- ye jo koi hai na wo jarur mujse pehele bhi mil chukka hai.. aur usne system ka baat kiya.. something really very mysterious..

…

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews guys…**

 **Thank u also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	5. Chapter 5

Here the next chapter

 **M.K.R. degree College**

A car present near the college gate & a man sitting into the car with a gun & wait for someone…

After 5 minutes..

A group of college girl come out from the college gate with talking each other…

Soon one girl ph start ringing..

Girl(smile)- aap kaha ho bhaiya?

" sorry Anu..main ek kaam mein busy hu..main tujhe lene nehi aa sakta..magar Purvi geyi hai tujhe lene..abhi tak aayi kya wo?"

Anu(looking here & there)- abhi tak to nehi.. just then she see Purvi's car which just come near her.. (smile)- haa bhaiya aa geyi Purvi di..

Purvi(smile)- sorry yaar..main thori late ho geyi.. aa jaa..

Anu smiley open the car doors & quickly a bullet come in her heart.. & soon she fall down…

Purvi become stunned to see this & shout- Anuuuuu!

 **International Saraswati Hospital**

Duo hurridly come into the hospital & go near the recepsanist..

Daya(tense tone)- Miss Anu Srivastava konsa room mein hai? usko goli laga tha..

Recepsanist(smile)- sir room no 212…2nd floor …

Duo(hurridly)- thank u.. & run towards 2 nd floor..

 **Room no- 212**

Duo quickly come into the room & see Anu lying on a bed with close her eyes & Purvi sitting near her silently…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Anu..

Purvi turn & quickly hug him & start sobbing..

Daya(curious)- Purvi Anu kaisi hai?

Purvi(teary tone)- thik hai.. aunty ne seductive diya hai.. sahi time mein humne usko leke aaye the.. nehi to.. & again start crying..

Abhijeet(strict tone)- kisne kiya ye sab?

Purvi(teary tone)- pata nehi.. main to Anu ke sath baat kar rahi thi..suddenly goli chalne ka sound aaya.. (thought something)- ohh haa jab main waha geyi tab waha ek car khara tha aur ek aadmi window glass open karke kuch chiz nikal raha tha…

Daya(shock)- boss…jarur wo gun hoga.. matlab koi Anu ko marne ka supari liya tha..

Purvi(surprise)- magar koi kyun aisa karega?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- ye to pata nehi…magar ye jisne bhi kiya hai uska maut ka countdown start ho geya hai.. Daya tum yaha Purvi ke sath raho..main abhi aata hu..

Daya(serious tone)- nehi boss..tum akela mat jana..main bhi tumhare sath chalunga..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- Daya yaar tum smajte kyun nehi.. Anu per phir se hamla ho sakta hai..main koi risk nehi lena chahata..tum plz yaha raho..

Daya(serious tone)- okk..magar tumhare sath Vivek aur Vineet bhi jayega..& that's confirm.. main call kar deta hu wo logo ko…

Abhijeet silently nod & quickly went from there..

 **M.K.R. degree College**

" aapka yaha jo bahar CCTV camera laga hua hai uska footage chahiye mujhe…" said by Abhijeet..

Principal(smile)- yaa sure officer.. Mohan give it him..

Mohan nod..

Vivek(confuse)- sir koi aapke behen pe hamla kyun karega?

Abhijeet(thought)- I think ye uska hi kaam hai..

Vineet(curious)- kon sir?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- wo hi jisne mujhe kal call kiya tha..is pura game ka mastermind.. shit.. maine usse halke mein liya.. usne kaha usse Purvi ke bareme pata hai..main ekbar bhi nehi socha ki iske matlab usko mera full family ke bareme pata hai.. Vineet immidiatly check the footage..

They check the footage & found a man who sitting into a car shoot Anu..

Vivek(smile)- sir ye dekhiye car ka number dik raha hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- great..pata karo ye car kiska naam par hai aur is qaut kaha hai?

Vivek nod…

After some time

" sir ye car Shiva ka naam pe hai..aur is qaut M.C.G. Factory mein hai.."

Vineet(confuse)- magar sir wo factory to bohot din se band para hua hai..

Vivek – sir sirf ye hi nehi..waha per Shiva ke sath uska wo 4 saathi ka bhi ph trace hua hai..wo sab log wahi per hai…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- ab is Shiva ka time khatam hone wala hai…

…..

 **M.C.G. Factory**

Some people present there & talking with each other….

" bosss… humhe yaha kyun aane kaha geya?"

Boss(confuse)- smaj mein nehi aa raha …sayed boss ka koi plan hai… ho sakta hai wo abhi humhe call kare…

" are boss…koi aa raha hai lagta hai.."

Boss(confuse)- is qaut kon ho sakta hai? dek zara jake…

One man go towards the front door to check someone present or not ..just then someone kick him tightly..

All become surprise..

Boss(shout)- abbe kon hai? kiska himmat hua Shiva ke aadmiyo ko marne ka..? oye Guddu zara dek..

Guddu run towards the door & again he also fall down into the floor… & a man come near them..

Shiva(shock)- Acp Abhijeet Srivastava?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- haa…Acp Abhijeet…. tum logo mein se kon mere behen ko goli mare batao?

Shiva start laughing loudly..

Shiva(laughing)- wo to mera sab se best shooter Mantu ne mara… kyun Mantu?

Mantu come near Abhijeet & start laughing badly..

Abhijeet stare him some seconds & then quickly punch in his heart … for this reason he silently fall down into the floor..

Shiva & rest of goons see this abackly…

Shiva(angry tone)- ab tu nehi bacchega… & he try to beaten him..

Abhijeet quickly kick him & punch on his neck…

Shiva (scar tone)- chahata kya hai tu?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- tera boss ka naam….

" Abhijeet naam to jan loge magar zinda bahar jaa sakoge na?" someone point a gun towards him & said it..

Abhijeet turn & become shock to see the man..

Abhijeet(disbelieve tone)- Viraj tum? Tum to Daya ka…

Viraj(laughing)- haa Daya sir ne mujhe trained kiya hai… so what? Yaar is kaam mein kitna paisa hai …phir Police ke nokri karne ke faida?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- tujhe saram aana chahiye..

Viraj(laughing)- mera choro..apna socho.. agar tumhe aaj kuch ho jay to tumhara family ko kya hoga?

Abhijeet(smile proudly)- mere bareme mat soch.. mujhe maut se darr nehi lagta… aur rahi baat mere family ka to tu itna mat soch..

Viraj point gun towards him & said(smile)- koi akhri iccha?

Abhjeet(smile)- tera boss ka naam kya hai?

Viraj(laughing)- chal bata deta hu… Minister Deepak Reddy..

Abhijeet become extremely shock..

Viraj(Smile)- gd bye Acp Abhjeet.. & try to shoot him..but Daya quickly catch him & beaten him badly…

Vivek , Vineet & some constable come & arrest all goons including Shiva & Viraj..

Daya(confuse)- kya hua boss kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet(tense tone)- Viraj ne kaha uska boss ka naam Minister Deepak Reddy hai..

Daya(shock)- kya Deepak Reddy… wo criminal? Magar wo minister bana kaise?

Abhijeet(confuse)- nehi Daya wo akela nehi ho sakta…aur vajse bhi wo ye sab karega kyun? Koi bhi minister khud apna image kharap karna chahega kya? baat kuch aur hai..

Daya(Serious tone)- matlab tum kehena chahte ho koi aur Minister Deepak Reddy ke naam se kaam kar raha hai..

Abhijeet silently nod..

Just then Daya's ph start ringing..

Daya- boss ek minute.. & he receive the call..

Abhijeet's ph also start ringing…

Abhijeet(on call)- haa Purvi.. haa..hello.. hello.. shit.. network kaam nehi kar raha hai… & he come out from the factory & start talking with Purvi..

Suddenly the front side of factory become blast…

" boom…!"

Abhijeet fall down in ground & he quickly turn & see the half factory become full destroy..

Abhijeet(shout)- Dayaaaaa! Dayaaaa!

Abhijeet start crying badly…

Vivek & Vineet who standing near their car come near Abhijeet & beome shock to see this..

Vineet(console tone)- Abhijeet sir.. Abhijeet sir..plz..smabhaliye aapne aap ko..

Vivek(confuse)- Daya sir kaha hai sir?

Abhijeet(still crying)- Dayaaaa! Daya ander.. ander.. & still crying badly..

Vivek & Vineet become stunned to hear it…

 **Tune Yeh Kya Kiya**

 **Bewafa Ban Gaya Vaada Tod Ke**

Abhijeet remember all gd times with Daya.. their laughing, polling each other, masti-mazak everything & still crying..

 **Chal Diya Iss Tarah**

 **Raah Mein Tu Mujhe**

 **Peeche Chodke**

 **Aage Tu Nikal Gaya**

 **Saathi Tu Badal Gaya**

 **Todi Dosti**

 **Yeh Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge**

 **Todenge Dum Magar Tera Saath Na...**

 **Next Day**

 **Srivastava Residence**

" Abhi..kuch khaa lo.. Abhi.. plz..tum kal se kuch nehi khaye ho…" said by Purvi..

Abhijeet standing in balcony with dull face..

Purvi(soft tone)- Abhi..plz aise agar tum tooth jaoge to kaise hoga? Plz khaa lo…plz Abhi..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- chala geya.. wo jhoota hai Purvi.. chala geya mujhe chorke… kaha tha mujhe chorkekabhi nehi jayega..ye case mein end tak wo mera sath rehega..magar chala geya… Purvi.. kaise man lu ki wo ab ..ab kabhi nehi aayega..har pal lagta hai ki abhi aayega aur mujhe hasayega….abhi aake kehega boss kya kar rahe ho.. Purvi humesha aisa kyun hota hai mere sath.. papa huemsha mera idol the..magar wo bhi mujhe chorke chale geye…mera dost mera bhai sab kuch tha Daya..magar wo bhi… kyun hota hai aisa mere sath Purvi..ab dekho na Anu bhi to hospital mein hai… har mere apna mujse dhur hai…do din ho geya Anu ke sath mera baat tak nehi hua… aise main kasie jeeunga Purvi..plz batao na…

Just then his ph start ringing..

Abhijeet (low tone)- hello..

Unknown person(smile)- hello Abhijeet..sorry for everything… actually main mere addmiyo ko marna chahata tha..magar wo bechara Daya mara geya.. haa Anu ko main hi marne ko kaha tha..magar Daya bhi..hahaha… lagta hai is khel mein bhagwan bhi mere hi sath hai… ab dekho na tum aur Purvi balcony mein kahra hoke baat kar rahe ho..suddenly agar Purvi ke pet(stomach) mein goli laga.. to kya hoga? Yaa phir tumhare maa Sonia ji jo hospital mein apna cabin mein baith ke kaam kar rahe hai suddenly agar koi aadmi ander aake tumhare maa ko shoot kar de to kya hoga? Yaa phir Anu ka oxygen silider mein agar koi zeher mx kar de to? Tum to barbaad ho jaoge? Hai na?

Abhijeet(shout)- kyun kar rahe ho aisa? Tera dusmani mujse hai na? to mujhe mar na? muj pe hamla kar..magar plz mere family ko kuch mat kar..plz.. main hath jor karta hu..plz..

Unknown person(laughing)- are baap re Acp Abhijeet Srivastava request kar raha hai.. bhai kamal hai.. salute to me… vajse Abhijeet mera ek purana habit hai jo chiz main ek bar decide kar leta hu na wo main badalta nehi..abhi jaldi apna gf ko bachao…dekho kahi wo mar na jay.. & cut the call..

Purvi(confuse)- kon tha Abhi?

Abhijeet quickly drag her & come into his room..

Purvi(confuse)- kya hua tumhe? Yaha kyun leke aaye ho?

Abhijeet hug her & said(teary tone)- kuch nehi hone dunga main tumhe…kuch nehi hone dunga… koi mera full family ko marna chahata hai…. wo maa , Anu, tum sab ko follow kar raha hai.. sayed shooter bhi ready hai..

Purvi(scar tone)- ek minute.. Sheetal.. wo.. uske bareme kuch nehi kaha?

Abhijeet(shock)- Sheetal? Wo hai kaha? Kal se hai kaha wo?

Purvi(tense tone)- pata nehi…parsu raat ko usne mujhe call kiya aur kaha wo raat mein uska friend ke ghar mein rahegi..phir aaj bhi boli waha hi hai..

Abhijeet- tum jaldi usse call karo..

Purvi call her but her ph become switch off…

Purvi(tense tone)- ph switch off aa raha hai..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- jaldi chalo..tumhe pata hai na uska dost ka address…

Purvi nod..

…

" what! Ye tum kya bol rahi hai Tina?" shockly asked by Purvi..

Tina(casually)- haa Sheetal mere ghar aayi nehi thi..

Purvi(angry tone)- jhoot kyun bol rahi ho… Sheetal ne khud mujhe kaha tha wo tumhare ghar mein rehegi …

Tina- belive me di..uske sath mera koi baat nehi hua 1 week se…aur infact main kal hi to Kolkata se ghum ke aayi yaha…

Abhijeet(surprise)- what!

Just then his ph start ringing..

" hello.."

" kya re…tujhe to batana hi bhool geya tha…porsu tera gf ka behen ko mere logo ne kidnap kiya tha…phir tere gf ko uske behen ke ph se maine hi call kiya us ladki ki aawaz mein..vajse kaisa laga mera plan? Fikar mat kar Sheetal abhi bhi zinda hai… magar kab tak rahegi pata nehi..tujhe ek kaam karna parega..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kya?

Unknown Person(Smile)- chota sa kaam… Shiva ko jail mein khatam kar de..bina kuch investigate kare hue… aur haa Purvi aaj red top aur blue jeans bohot hot lag rahi hai.. agar ek moka milta na to..phir…

Abhijeet(shout)- shut up!

Abhijeet(angry tone)- agar himmat hai to smane aa.. ph mein kya baat karta hai?

Unknown Person(smile)- aaunga aaunga… jarur aaunga..

aur haa tere pass 30 minute time hai..jaldi jaa aur Shiva ko khatam kar nehi to Sheetal to geyi kaam se…

Abhijeet – nehi.. Sheetal ko kuch mat karna..plz.. main jaa raha hu..plz..kuch mat karna..

Unknown Person(smile)- to phir time waste mat kar..aur jaldi khatam kar Shiva ko…

…..

 **Police Station**

Abhijeet come into the Police Station & go into a cell where Shiva sitting silently & continusly smile..

Shiva(smile)- aa geye mujhe marne Acp Abhijeet babu..

Abhijeet(confuse)- tujhe kaise pata?

Shiva(laughing)- ye to humhara hi plan hai..vajse pata hai na mujhe marne se kya hone wala hai..tum suspend ho jaoge aur phir tumhe us case se bhi hat jana parega…so sad..

Abhijeet open his gun & said(angry tone)- bohot jald tera aur tera boss ka ye hasi khatam hone wala hai..

Shiva(smile)- uske pehele us bacchi ko to bacha lo…

Just then they hear a voice " boss isse mat maro.. Sheetal is perectly okk.."

Abhijeet quickly turn & become shock to see Daya standing infront of him..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Daya…

Daya(smile)- kaha tha na kabhi tumhara sath nehi chorunga..aur is case mein to bilkul bhi nehi… baki baate baad mein karte hai..pehele is Shiva se thora information le lete hai..

Shiva(shock)- tum zinda kaise ho?

Daya(smile)- ye KBC nehi hai jot u mujhe question karega aur main answer dunga.. sirf ye bata tera boss ka naam kya hai?

Shiva(laughing)- mera zinda rehene tak tumhe pata nehi chalega..

Daya(smile)- phir tu zinda reheke kya kaam? & he quickly shoot him..

Abhijeet(Shock)- Daya ye kya kiya tune?

Daya(smile)- don't worry ye nakli goli hai..behosh ho geya hai.. vajse chalo tab tak baat kar lete hai..

Duo come out from the cell & go towards Abhijeet's car..

Just then Abhijeet's ph start ringing..

" hello.."

" hello Abhi.. Sheetal ghar aa geyi hai.. wo kehe rahi hai ki usko Daya sir ne bachaya? Magar Daya sir to.."

Abhijeet(happy)- nehi Purvi…Daya zinda hai..mera dost ko kuch nehi hua hai… vajse main tumse baad mein baat karta hu..

After the call Abhijeet quickly hug Daya..Daya also hug him…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Daya yaar..mujhe to laga tha ki…

Daya(smile)- boss..wo to aacha hua ki ph ka network nehi aa raha tha..tum bhi bahar chale geye aur main bhi factory ke backside mein ek aur exit door thaw aha se bahar aaya..isi qaut blast hua… main thora distrance mein tha isiliye bach geya… magar usi qaut maine dekha ek car khara hua tha factory ke piche..usme do log baitha hua tha..sayed ye dekne aaya tha ki blast hua ke nehi….phir maine us car ko follow karna start kiya.. magar ph damage ho geya tha..isiliye tumhe call nehi kar saka.. phir kal pura raat main ek purana ghar ke piche chupa tha….usi ghar mein wo log Sheetal ko kidnap karke rakha tha..aaj moka milte hi maine Sheetal ko leke waha se vug aaya.. aur pata hai waha kya mila mujhe?

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya mila?

Daya(smile)- ye ph.. sayed kidnapper ka hai..isme koi boss ka num hai..maine pata kiya hai ye Minister Deepak Reddy ka hi num hai..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- matlab ye sab kuch wo Deepak Reddy hi kar raha hai…

Daya(serious tone)- lagta to hai…

Abhijeet(tense tone)- magar Daya wo maa , Purvi, Anu sab ke upar nazar rakha hua hai.. pata nehi kab kya chal chalega? Kuch smaj mein nehi aa raha…

Just then Abhijeet's ph start ringing..

" hello?"

Sonia ji(scar tone)- Abhi… humhare ghar mein sayed koi aaya tha..pura ghar mein sare saman bikra para hai aur tera room mein sab kuch tor vor kiya hai …

Abhijeet(angry tone)- shit!

Daya(confuse)- kya hua?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- mere ghar mein us Deepak Reddy ka log aaya tha..aur mere room mein kuch dhoond raha tha I think..

Daya(tense tone)- wo laptop jisme sab evidence hai wo to thik hai na ?

…

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all guys for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here the next part**

 **Srivastava Residence**

Abhijeet sitting on his bed & thought something very deeply…

Suddenly Anu come there & jump on the bed..

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya Anu..tujhe aaram karne ko kaha geya hai na? jump kyun kar rahi hai?

Anu(smile)- pehele batao kya soch rahe ho itna? Main kabse bula rahi hu ki maa ne khane ke liye bulaya hai..magar aap sun hi nehi rahe ho..

Abhijeet (smile)- wo kuch nehi..haa chal..

….

" smaj mein nehi aa raha kuch bhi.. ye case jaha suru hua tha waha per hi jake ruk geya… ye sab ke piche wo minister to definitely nehi hoga… magar phir kon ho sakta hai? soch Abhijeet..soch..kuch to baat hai jo main main overlook kar raha hu…magar wo kya?"

Just then he remember something.. & he quickly call someone..

" hello.. Sherya?"

Sherya(smile)- hi Abhijeet..itna raat ko? Kya baat hai? balcony mein aa jay waha se baat karte hai..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- nehi nehi..abhi main tumhare ghar aa raha hu.. tumhare pass mera jo laptop hai wo ready rakna..

Sherya(confuse)- okk…

…

" Abhijeet.. tumhe aise pipe pe charke kyun aaye? Koi dek leta to pata nehi kya kya sochta.."

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I am really sorry Sherya..magar main uncle aunty ko disturb nehi karna chahata tha..isiliye..thank u so much.. aur haa kisi ko batana nehi ye baat..

Sherya nod..

…..

" ab is pure case ka evidence ko suru se dekte hai.." & Abhijeet start to notice all the evidence which are present in his laptop very keenly & carefully..

After some time a broad smile come in Abhijeet's face..

Abhijeet(happy)- ab smaj mein aaya ye sab ke piche hai kon… & he quickly & carefully come out from his house with help of the pipe… & start his bike…

…..

 **1 a.m.**

 **An unknown house**

Abhijeet reach near the house & quickly park his bike & start ringing the door bell..

Someone open the door..

" are boss tum is qaut?"

Abhijeet(smile)- haa yaar..ek great news hai..jaldi chal..

Daya(confuse)- baat kya hai?

Vivek (actually it is Vivek's house where Daya staying for some days)- haa sir aap is qaut?

Abhijeet(happy)- Daya ab tak humhe lag raha tha ye sab kuch minister Deepak Reddy ka kaam hai..magar asal mein wo to bas ek kat putli hai..

Daya(surprise)- kya matlab?

Abhijeet(smile)- mujhe suru se hi lag raha tha is case mein main kuch chiz overlook kar raha hu.. isiliye maine aaj mere laptop mein rakha hua sare evidence phir se dekha..us evidences ke ander mujhe ek newspaper ka cutting mila jo maine Delhi se UP aane ka time mein le liya tha.. us paper mein ek news aaya tha ki … Delhi Bomb blast mein jo log ghayal hue the un sare logo ke body mein ek virus mila.. jiska antidode waha ka kisi doctor ke pass nehi tha… usi qaut ek medicine company ne 2 din ke ander us virus ka antidode ready kar liya aur hospitals mein vej diya.. tum logo ko pata hai us antidode ko sahi time mein lauch karne ke liye us company ke scientist ko bohot jald "padmaashree" award bhi diya jayega… aur us Scientist ka naam hai Raj..

Daya(Shock)- wo famous scientist….?

Abhijeet (smile)- haa Daya… mere khayal se wo sirf aur sirf apna naam ko famous karne ke liye aur ye award pane ke liye hi bomb blast karwaya tha..sayed bomb blast ke time kisi chiz ke madad se wo virus chor diya air mein aur blast mein jo log injured hue un logo ke body mein wo virus chala geya…

Daya(confuse)- magar Abhijeet ye baat prove karna thora muskil hai..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- I know Daya….magar mere pass ek idea hai.. I hope bohot jald ye baat saabit ho jayega…

Daya(curious)- kaisa idea?

Abhijeet(serious tone)-baad mein bataunga… per Daya mujhe kal subah ke filght se hi Delhi jana parega.. CM sir se milne… plz tu zara maa aur Anu ko sambhal lena…main Purvi ko call kar dunga..

Daya(confuse)- haa magar..

" Daya sare baat main aake hi bataunga… okk bye.."

….

 **Delhi**

 **CM office**

" ji bataiye?"

Abhijeet(smile)- actually mera CM sir ke sath ek appointment tha.. unko kahiye Acp Abhijeet Srivasatava milne aaya hai..

" okk..aap bahar rukiye…"

After two minutes

" mr. Abhijeet..aap ander jaa sakte hai.. sir taiyar hai.."

Abhijeet(smile)- thank u..

….

" hello sir.."

CM sir(smile)- aao Abhijeet.. baitho..batao kya pata chala?

Abhijeeet tell him everything what he exactly thought…

CM sir(serious tone)- magar Abhijeet tumhare pass majboot prove hai kya? kyunki ye Kumar Raj ek bohot hi bara Scientist hai.. aur some months later he will get Padmashree Award..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- I know sir.. sir main bohot jald aapko saboot dunga..aap bas mera ek help kijiye..

CM sir(smile)- haa bolo kya help?

" sir mujhe Mr. S. Robert se baat karna hai.."

CM sir(surprise)- what! The great scientist S. Robert ? magar kyun?

Abhijeet(smile)- sir main unko ye pura case ke bareme batana chahata hu.. mujhe ek strong feeling ho raha hai ki ye jo virus ka antidode hai ye virus banne ke pehele banaya geya hai.. isi bareme mujhe unse baat karna hai..

CM sir(smile)- okk Abhijeet..i will try my best.. tum mujhe 2 din ka waqt do..

Abhijeet (smile)- sure sir…

….

Abhijeet silently walking on the road & thought something very deeply.. suddenly a man come infront of him…

" are you Acp Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet(confuse)- haa..

Quickly someone attack him by a rod & he soon faint…

…..

 **An Unknown Place**

Abhijeet slowly open his eyes & found he is present into a full dark room.. suddenly all lights open & he become shock to see the place is actually a labotary..

" hello Acp Abhijeet Srivastava…"

Abhijeet slowly standing & said(confuse)- tum.. tum Kumar Raj ho na?

Kumar Raj(laughing)- exactly..sahi pehechanna… aur tumhare liye ek bad news… CM sir ko kuch der pehele kuch terrorist ne goli mar diya…

Abhijeet become shock..

Kumar Raj(smile)- maine kaha tha na main sahi time aane per tumse milunga..aaj hai wo sahi time…actually you are really a super & intelligent cop.. manna parega tumhe..

Abhijeet (angry tone)- tumne hi wo blast karwaye the na?

Kumar Raj(laughing)- of course..magar wo to bas ek chota sa test tha.. actually maine na ek virus banaya.. I mean pehele antidode banaya..phir virus… socha ye virus thik tarike se kaam kar raha hai ya nehi wo dek lu.. & I am successful..virus to kaam kar geya.. ab dekho tumse kya chupana? Actually mera target kuch bara hai.. main ab Mumbai, UP, Kolkata, Chennai har jaga per blast hoga..aur ye virus har jaga fel jayega… sab antidode chahenge aur usi qaut main bhagwan banke sab ka maadat karunga… pata hai bachpan se mera ye shaq hai.. har insaan ka bhagwan banna..jo ab bohot jald pura hoga…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- mere rehete hue ye kabhi nehi hoga….

Kumar Raj(Smile)- really! I know it..zara socho agar tum hi nehi rahe to?(start laughing)- tab to mera plan successful hoga na? kyun? & he give signal his team..

Soon a group of goons start beating Abhijeet badly..

After some time Kumar Raj catch his hair & standing him properly…

Abhijeet somehow standing infront of him..

Kumar Raj(smile)- so sorry Abhijeet…mujhe khoon karna aacha nehi lagta..magar kya karu.. majboor hu.. & he quickly took a broken glass & enter it into his stomach again & again…

Blood continusly flows from Abhijeet's mouth & full body.. he soon fall down into the floor & close his eyes..

Kumar Raj open his gun & smiley shoot him..

" le jao isse aur paani mein vek do…"

" yes boss.."

….

 **Flashback End**

Aditya silently standing near Sonia ji who sitting on a sofa & tears flows from her eyes…

Aditya(low tone)- kya sach mein aap ko lagta hai ki Abhijeet ab is duniya mein nehi hai?

Just then someone said " kabhi nehi.. mujhe pata hai Abhijeet ko kuch nehi hua hai… boss bilkul thik hai…"

Sonia ji(teary tone)- magar Daya…

Daya(soft tone)- aunty.. maine kaha na boss ko kuch nehi hua hai…

Sonia ji(teary tone)- agar usse kuch nehi hua hai to mera Abhi mere pass wapas aaya kyun nehi?

Daya become silent…

Aditya(low tone)- vajse mujhe kya karna parega?

Daya(Serious tone)- main batata hu… Abhijeet is case ka sare evidence uska laptop mein rakha hai.. magar wo laptop password protectd ahi.. aur uska password hai Abhijeet ka face..isiliye tumhe humne Abhijeet ka face diya jiske madad se hum wo laptop open kar sake..

Aditya(curious)-kya main ek baat puch sakta hu?

Daya nod..

" Abhijeet ka behen, unka gf wo sab hai kaha? I mean us qaut ke baad kya hua?"

Daya(sad smile)- Anu ko qakin nehi ho raha tha ki… isiliye humne Anu ko Kolkata mein uska uncle ke pass vej diya hai.. aur rahi baat Purvi ka to wo ab Delhi mein hai uski parents ke sath.. Purvi ko bhi lagta hai uska Abhi ek din jarur wapas aayega…

Sonia ji(teary tone)- jis insaan ke wajah se humhare pura family barbaad ho geya usko chorna mat Daya…

Daya(soft tone)- maine aapko promise kiya hai na main sab kuch thik kar dunga.. so don't worry….

….

 **Mumbai**

 **15** **th** **April,2018**

 **At 11 p.m.**

A girl come out from her car & go towards a house taking with someone on phone…

Girl(smile)- don't worry main kal 8 baje waha chali jarungi… tu bas sahi time mein chala jana.. aisa na ho reporter aa geya magar cameraman nehi aaya… okk chal bye…

After the call… soon again a call come in her ph..

" hello.."

" miss Tasha.. News Tv?"

Tasha(confuse)- haa main hi hu Tasha Kumar.. aap kon?

" aap ghar ke ander aaiye main aapke ghar mein baitha hua hu…"

Tasha(shock)- what! Kon hai aap?

" ander aaiye sab kuch pata chal jayega aapko…"

Tasha quickly open the door & become shock to see the person…

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thanks all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here the next part**

 **Mumbai**

 **15** **th** **April,2018**

 **Tasha's House**

Tasha open the door & become shock to see the person..

A man silently sitting on a sofa & a gun present in his hand..

Tasha slowly close the door & come near him..

Tasha(scar tone)- aap to wo…

Man(smile)- nehi main wo nehi hu jo tum soch rahe ho…

Tasha(confuse)- magar aap ka chehera to…

Man(smile)- maine kaha na main wo nehi hu… ab chup chap sofa per baitho..

Tasha silently sit on a sofa…

Man(smile)—ab jaldi Acp Parduman ko call karo aur kaho he is in danger….

Tasha(shock)- what! Magar aap ko kaise pata?

Man(smile)- zada baat nehi..nehi to(angry tone)- is gun mein jitna goli hai sab teri body mein dal dunga… chup chap call kar Acp sir ko..

Tasha call Acp sir & he recive the call..

Acp sir(smile)- haa Tasha bolo..

Tasha(tense tone)- sir aap is qaut kaha ho? Aap ke jaan ko khatra hai..

Acp sir(confuse)- what are you saying? Mere jaan ko khatra? Main to abhi bas bureau se nikal ke car mein baithne wala hu..

Man quickly give her a paper & signal her to read the paper..

Tasha(tense tone)- sir car mein mat baithna…car mein bomb hai.. aur ek aami bureau ke bahar khara hua hai aapko marne ke liye…

Acp sir confusly look towards the main gate of Bureau & found a man come near him..

Acp sir silently stare the man & that man quickly open his gun & press the trigger…

Acp sir quickly jump & for this reason he somehow saved…

That man again start fiaring… soon Kavin & Sachin come near him & shoot him..

Sachin(scar tone)- Acp sir aap thik to hai na?

Acp sir who fall down on the floor said(serious tone)- haa I am okk…goli chuke ke nikal geya…

Kavin(serous tone)- sir wo aadmi mara geya… uske pass se ye mobile mila hai.. isme aapka picture hai.. aur kuch bhi nehi hai..bas ek number hai..sayed iska boss ka..

Acp sir(serious tone)- is number ka pata lagao….

….

Tasha silently sit on the sofa & continusly looking towards the man who smiley watching TV..

Tasha(low tone)- batao na tum kon ho? Tumhe kaise pata Acp sir per humla hone wala tha?

Man said nothing & continusly watching TV…

Tasha(shout)- batao naaa..

Man quickly taken his gun & ponting the gun on her head..

Man(angry tone)- agar phir se kuch pucha to goli mar dunga…. Don't worry you can trust me.. I am not a terrorist…

Tasha (low tone)- apna gun plz niche rakho..mujhe gun se bohot darr lagta hai…

Just then her ph start ringing..

Man quickly recieve the call & trun the loudspeaker on…

" hey Tasha..its Rajeev.. abhi abhi pata chala Acp Parduman per kisi ne hamla kiya tha..tu jaldi Bureau aa..main raste mein hu.. okk?

Tasha(low tone)- haa okk.. I will come…

After the call

Man(smile)- so..now you go..

Tasha(low tone)- tum aaj yaha per hi rahoge kya?

Man(smile)- of course not… aur haa tum mujhe jante ho?

Tasha(quickly)- nehi nehi.. main to kabhi tumse mila hi nehi..

Man(smile)- smart girl.. aur haa ye paper lo..isme wo sab kuch likha hai jo tumhe waha jake Acp sir ko batana parega… aur agar galti se bhi tumne mere bareme kaha to..

Tasha(quickly)- to tum mujhe goli mar dena..

Man(smile)- brilliant.. so now go..

…..

 **Cid Bureau**

All officers present into a room & Tasha sit on a chair..

Sachin(smile)- dekho Tasha…tumhe ye sab kaise pata chala? Bahar sare news reporters wait akr rahe hai.. jaldi bolo..

Tasha(scar tone)- wo…wo…actually main ek aadmi ka picha kar rahi thi.. tabhi usne ek aur aadmi ko call kiya aur kaha Acp sir ko khoon karne ka plan yaad hai ya nehi? To phir main darr geyi aur sida Acp sir ko call kiya…

Acp sir(confuse)- kon tha wo aadmi?

Tasha(scar tone)- mujhe nehi pata…I mean maine usse bohot bar ajeb tarah se gumte hue dekha hai..

Freddy(serious tone)- tumhare pass uska photo hai?

Tasha(to herself)- wo admi jo paper diya tha usme to likha tha mere phone mein kisi aadmi ka tasvir hai.. magar mujhe to kuch pata hi nehi…kya karu bata du..haa bata hi deti hu..

Tasha(quickly)- sir wo mere phone mein uska photo hai..

Acp sir(smile)- great..gd job Tasha.. jaldi do..

Tasha give them her phone & they found a photo..

Acp sir(serious tone)- Kavin dekho zara ye aadmi humhare record mein hai yaa nehi?

Kavin check that & said(serious tone)- haa sir iska naam Guddu hai… 1 saal pehele jail se bahar aaya…

Acp sir nod silently & thought something…

….

 **After one day**

 **News TV office**

 **At 12 p.m.**

Tasha go towards washroom with her friend…

Tasha(smile)- yaar its really great news… boss ko batana hi parega..

Girl(smile)- haa yaar..kya pata is wajah se humhae promotion ho jay…

Just then second girl ph start ringing..

Girl(smile)- yaar Tasha I just go.. Suraj ne call kiya hai..

Tasha(smile)- haa haa jaa jaa…

Afterthat Tasha come into the washroom & quickly someone lock the washroom door & drag her ..

Tasha(shock)- kon ho tum?

Man slowly open his mask & Tasha become surpise..

Tasha(confuse)- tum yaha kyun aaye ho?

Man(low tone)- mujhe tumse baat karna hai..

Tasha(little loud)- ye ladies Washroom hai… choro mujhe..

Man (angry tone)- don't shout! Dekho main aisa kuch nehi karunga jisse tumhare insult ho… I really need to talk with you.. I can trust me..

Tasha(angry tone)- kyun trust karu? Usdin tum mere ghar mein chale geye & mujse ph karwaya Acp sir ko.. phir aaj yaha washroom mein..

Man(confuse)- haa to? Mere wajah se hi to Acp sir zinda hai…

Tasha(curious)- magar mujhe ye pata nehi tum kon ho? Main kaise tumhe trust karu?

Man(soft tone)- okk.. fine.. I am Acp of Uttar Pradesh.. Acp Abhijeet Srivastava…

Tasha become shock…

Tasha(shock)- what! Phir aap aise chup chup ke kyun ye sab kar rahe ho? Sida Acp sir se hi to baat kar sakte hai aap…

Abhijeet(low tone)- actually sab ke najro mein I am dead…

Tasha(surprise)- what! Magar kaise?

Abhijeet(low tone)- Tasha main sab bataunga..magar pehele tum ab se 30 minutes baad Golden Coffiee shop mein aa jao..plz… waha main tumhe sab kuch bataunga… I really need your help..

Tasha nod..

…..

 **Golden Coffiee Shop**

 **At 1 p.m.**

Tasha sitting on a chair & waiting for Abhijeet…

Just then her ph start ringing…

" hello.."

" hello Tasha… tumhare piche Cid hai..wo log tumhe follow kar rahe hai.. tum ek kaam karo tum sida tumhare office chala jao... ab washroom mein hi baat karna parega…"

Tasha(irritate)- washroom mein discuss? Shit! Mere dost sab galat sochenge…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- to phir kehe dena main tumhara boyfriend hu aur hum romance kar rahe the ander baith ke…idiot! Tum gahr jao..wahi per milte hai..

Tasha(Smile)- haa tab thik hai..

… **..**

 **Tasha's house**

Abhijeet tell her everything what exactly happened..

Tasha(shock)- Kumar Raj? Magar sir aapko kaise pata kab kya ho raha hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- baad mein bataunga..pehele tum Acp sir ko cal karo aur kaho Mira Road mein ek coffie shop hai..uske ander ek bomb hai..thik 5 baje wo blast hoga.. aur phir uske aas pass ke har jaga bhi…..

Tasha become shock..

Abhijeet(request tone)- tum jaldi bureau jake Acp sir ko ye baat batao.. plz safe the Mumbai city…

Tasha nod.. & quickly go towards bureau…..

…

Bureau

" what!"

Tasha(scar tone)- yes sir… Spoon Coffiee shop mein bomb hai…

Sachin(confuse)- ye baat tumhe kaise pata?

Kavin(confuse)- ye sab ho kya raha hai? usdin bhi tumne Acp sir ka jaan bachaya..aur phir aaj bhi… kahi tum …

Acp sir(quickly)- ek minute Kavin..pehele humhe ye dekna parega ye sach bol rahi hai yaa nehi? Sachin tum aur Freedy waha jao..bomb sqard ko sath leke…

Sachin nod….

…

 **Unknown Place**

" sir ek bura khabar hai…"

A man silently sitting on a chair & said(angry tone)- mujhe pata hai.. Mumbai mein koi blast nehi hua hai na?

" haa boss.."

Man(angry tone)- police ko pata kaise chala?

" pata nehi boss… aur to aur Acp Parduman ko bhi kharab ho geya tha hum log usse marna chahate hai.."

Man(confuse)- koi na koi gardarr to hai yaha…jo wo sare baat Cid ko de raha hai.. Rojak zara pata karo Cid ko kaise ye sab pata chal raha hai.. konsa souce hai..

Rojak nod & went from there..

Man(thought)- kon hai wo jisne the great Scientist Kumar Raj ka plan kahrab kar raha hai?

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	8. Chapter 8

Here the next Part

 **Unknown Place**

A man walking slowly taking with someone on phone..

" haa to Rajak bol kya pata chala?"

Rajak(on call)- sir..ek Reporter hai Tasha Kumar…wo hi Cid ko sare information de raha hai.. lagta hai wo humhare bareme bohot kuch janta hai.."

Kumar Raj(serious tone)- hmm ek kaam karo.. khatam kar do us ladki ko.. vajse aur kuch pata chala?

Rajak(on call)- haa sir.. uska ghar per hum log najar rakhe hue hai..uske sath milne koi ladka aata hai uske ghar mein kabhi kabhi…

" to phir ek kaam karo us ladki ko kal raat ko khatam kar dalo aur us ladke ke bareme pata karo.."

" okk sir.."

…

Kumar Raj silently open the house door & enter into the house…& soon become shock to see the person..

Kumar raj(shock)- tum.. ? tum to…

Man (smile)- kya socha tha main mar chukka hu.. agar himmat hai to phir se marke dikhao..

Kumar Raj try to punch him & quickly he become vanish…

Kumar Raj become confuse & search him here & there.. suddenly he notice a projecter… & soon his phone start ringing..

" hello who's speaking?"

" main.. Acp Abhijeet Srivastava.."

Kumar Raj(angry tone)-tu zinda kaise bach geya?

Abhijeet(smile)- jab tak tera jaise gardar zinda hai tab tak main kaise mar sakta hu..

Kumar raj(angry tone)- tu mera ghar mein kaise aaya tha? Aur ye projecter?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa yaa.. wo maine hi lagaya tha…vajse kaisa laga surprise? Aur vajse bhi tere aadmi agar mere ghar mein aa sakta hai, mere behen per goli chala sakta hai, mere girlfriend ke behen ko kidnap kar sakta hai to phir mera tere gahr mein aana konsa bara baat hai?

" galti kar raha hai Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet(shout)- abbe chap… Acp Abhijeet sir bol… Kumar Raj ab tera countdown suru ho geya hai…I promise you I will destroy you into just 3 days… tera wo halat karunga ki phir aisa kaam karne ke bareme koi sochega hi nehi…

…..

 **Tasha's house**

" I am sorry Tasha..but mere pass aur koi rasta nehi tha… tumhare ghar per nazar rakha hua hai.. agar main bahar geya to garbar ho jayega…" Abhijeet said..

Tasha(smile)- its all right.. Abhijeet.. tum yaha raho na.. mujhe bohot aacha lagta hai tumhre sath.. I mean humhe thora dhayan rakna hoga..

….

 **Bureau**

" sir ye raha Tasha ka phone details… sir is number per tasha ne 3 din se bohot bar baat kiya hai.." Kavin said..

Acp sir(serious tone)- kiska number hai?

Sachin- sir koi Rohit ka hai..

Acp Sir(confuse)- Rohit? Address pata kiya?

Sachin nod..

" bas phir uske ghar jao..dekho kya pata chalta hai.."

Sachin nod..

Acp sir – ohh haa Kavin… kal ek naya CBI officer aa raha hai..

Kavin(confuse)- CBI officer? Magar kyun sir?

" Dcp sir ka order hai is case mein CBI offier Daya Sheety bhi humhare sath kaam karega…"

Kavin nod slowly…

 **Tasha's House**

 **At 1:30 a.m.**

Tasha lying on her bed & sleeping peacefully..

Suddenly she hear a sound… she slowly open her eyes & become panic to see 10 people present in her room..

Tasha quickly sit on the bed & said(scar tone)- kon ho tum log?

One goon(angry tone)- jaldi bata tujhe kaise pata chala Mumbai mein bomb blast hone wala hai? bataaaa!

Tasha(quickly)- are Acp sir.. & she point towards balcony..

All goons look towards balcony.. & Tasha quickly run from there..

All goons also start chesing her..

Tasha run very fastly & open the front door & go towards the main gate.. soon all goons catch her & one of them slap her tightly…

One goon(smile)- ab bhai iska kya kare?

Second goon(Angry tone)- goli mar de..

Another goon(smile)- magar Rajak Bhai aise hi sirf goli mar de… touch bhi nehi kare?

Rajak(smile & observe her keenly)- chal thik hai.. idea bura nehi hai..

Tasha who fall down into the floor start crying & said(teary tone)- plz mujhe chor do..plz …

Just then all hear a sound & look towards the main gate..

A person close the gate & come near Tasha..

Man give his head & Tasha quickly stand properly & go behind him…

All goons become stunned to see the person..

Man(angry tone)- Aurat per mardangi dikhata hai? agar himmat hai to mere samne mardangi dikha…. Aa.. jisko aana hai pehele aa…

One goon go quickly & try to kick him..

Man quickly punch on his stomach…

Rajak(low tone)- ye to Acp Abhijeet hai..ye zinda kaise bach geya..

Soon Abhijeet start fighting with all goons… & he beaten badly all of them…

Rajak silently stare this sometime.. & start running..

Soon Abhijeet also start running & quickly catch him & slap him tightly ..

Abhijeet punch him again & again… & quickly open his gun..

Rajak(crying)- plz sir..plz sir..mujhe mat maro..

Abhijeet point his gun & press the trigger..

"Dishoom"

….

" Tasha tum thik ho na?"

Tasha who sit on the chair nod slowly..

Abhijeet (soft tone)- Tasha relax…now everything is okk… plz daro mat..

Tasha(smile)- jab tak tum ho mujhe darr ne ka jaurat nehi hai.. I know it.. magar wo sab kiska log the?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- wo hi Kumar raj ka… usse sayed pata chal geya tum Cid ka madad kare ho..

Tasha(smile)- vajse thank u so much…

Abhijeet(smile)- its okk.. thank u mat kaho…

Tasha(nervous)- agar tum bura na mano to ek baat kahu?

Abhijeet smiley nod..

Tasha(smile)- actually kuch dino se main feel kar rahi hu ki I am in love.. (excited tone)- you know peheli bar mujhe ye feeling hua.. actually I think I am in love with you Abhijeet.. I love you…

Abhijeet(shock)- what! Magar Tasha hum to mile hi hai bas 1 hafta pehele…itna jaldi tumhe kaise….

Tasha(smile)- agar pyaar saccha ho to 1 hafta to bohot zada din hai..kisi ko kisi se 1 din mein pyaar ho sakta hai..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- listen Tasha… you are a very gd girl.. I really like you… magar main kisi aur se pyaar karta hu..aur wo bhi mujse bohot pyaar karti hai..sayed mujse kahi guna zada pyaar karti hai…

Tasha become silent & tears come in her eyes… & she quickly went from there..

Abhijeet open his wallet & look Purvi's picture…

….

 **Bureau**

" hello sir.. I am Daya Sheety..from CBI.."

Acp sir(smile)- welcome to Cid Bureau….

Daya(serious tone)- sir maine suna koi ladki aap logo ka help kar rahi thi?

Acp sir (serious tone)- haa Daya..uski naam Tasha Kumar hai..wo News Tv ka reporter hai..hum log pichle 2 dino se uspe nazar rakhe hue hai.. aur ye pata chala uske ghar uske sath koi aur bhi reheta hai..magar kon ye pata nehi…

Sachin – haa sir aur humne phone details bhi check kiya..Tasha ne koi Rohit Chohan ke sath 3 din se bohot ar baat kiya hai..humne uska ghar geya to wo ghar mein nehi tha..aur uska parosi ko bhi pata nehi wo kaha hai…..

Daya(confuse)- magar Acp sir..agar aapko pata hai uske sath koi aur bhi ghar mein hai to aap log uske ghar mein geye kyun nehi?

ACP Sir(smile)- Daya hum log Tasha ke office mein geye the..waha humhe uske friends se pata chala wo apna boy friend ke sath live in relation mein hai..

Daya nod..

…..

 **Juhu Coffiee Shop**

A man & women sitting together & drink coffiee silently…

Man(low tone)- Tasha are you okk?

Tasha(smile)- sir don't worry..i am strong girl.. main aapne aap ko sambhal liya hai.. mujhe khushi hai aapke life mein koi hai jisko aap pyaar karte hai..now leave it sir.. aur haa sir ek news hai aapke liye..

Abhijeet(confuse)- mere liye? Kya?

Tasha(low tone)- sir Kolkata se ek naya CBI officer aaya hai bureau mein.. wo CBI officer Cid ke sath milke ye case slove kar raha hai.. sir agar un logo ko aapke bareme pata lag geya to?

Abhijeet(smile)- kya kaha? CBI se? okk… don't be panic..main hu na..

Just then both hear a voice " hello..nice to meet you after a long time… "

Both turn & found a man standing near them with smile..

Tasha(low tone)- Abhijeet sir ye hi to wo CBI officer hai…

Daya(smile)- kaise ho boss?

Abhijeet some seconds sitting there silently .. & soon hug each other & start laughing..

Tasha(confuse)- Abhijeet sir aap jante hai inko?

Daya(laughing)- Tasha.. ye kya bol rahi ho? Abhijeet apna bhai ko nehi janta kya?

Tasha become surprise..

Abhijeet(smile)- Tasha..ek kaam karo..ghar chalo phir sare baat batata hu…

 **Tasha's house**

Tasha slitenly standing on terrace & Duo also present there…

Abhijeet(smile)- Tasha maine tumhe kaha tha na mujhe goli laga tha aur phir wo logo ne mujhe pani mein fek diya tha…

Tasha nod quickly..

Daya(Smile)- Abhijeet ka ph switch off aa raha tha isiliye mujhe bohot shaq hua..main bhi sida Delhi aa geya.. aur Delhi aake mujhe pata chala CM sir koi mar diya hai.. mujhe tabhi qakin ho geya ki Abhijeet per bhi jarur hamla hua hai.. main idhar udhar jaa hi raha tha ki mujhe Abhijeet ka ek kaash khabri mil geya.. Santu.. Santu ne mujhe bataya Abhijeet ko kisi ne kidnap kiya tha..aur phir Abhijeet ko paani mein fek diya … phir maine Abhijeet ko waha se bachaya.. aur hospital mein admit kiya…jaise hi mujhe pata chala Abhijeet is out of danger..main usi qaut Abhijeet ko leke Santu ke ghar chala geya.. aur waha ek nurse bhi lag diya Abhijeet ka dekbhal karne ke liye… mujhe pata tha agar maine kisi ko bhi ye bataya ki boss zinda hai..to phir Kumar Raj phirse Abhijeet ko marne ka try karega…

Abhijeet(smile)- phir dheere dheere main thik ho geya.. aur phir humne ek plan banaya..

Tasha(confuse)- kaise plan?

Daya (Serious tone)- jab Abhijeet thik nehi tha tab maine Santu ko Kumar Raj ke team ke bareme aur uske plan ke bareme pata karne ko kaha.. kuch din baad usne humhe bataya Kumar raj ne ek ladke ko Uttar Pradesh vej raha hai bus se … uske pass ek bara sa bag bhi hai.. uska naam Aditya hai..

Tasha(shock)- Aditya? Matlab wo hi na jo mujhe uska swapno mein dekha tha…aur Cid bhi join kiya tha Rocky bhai ko marne ke liye..

Abhijeet(smile)- exactly..wo hi Aditya… wo Kumar Raj ka aadmi hai.. jis raat Aditya Delhi se Uttar Pradesh bus se jaa raha tha usdin bus mein aag lag geya.. uska pura chehera jal geya tha.. Maa ne usko bacchaya aur Daya ke kehene per mera chehera diya… uske pass se humhe rdx mila..

Tasha(curious)- to kya aap logo ne hi usko Cid mein join karne ko kaha?

Daya (Serious tone)- haa Tasha..kyun ki Cid mein Kumar raj ka ek aadmi hai jo Cid officer banke bureau mein baitha hua hai…

…

 **End the chapter..tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here the next part**

 **Tasha's house**

Tasha become shock..

Tasha(shock)- Cid mein Kumar Raj ka aadmi hai?

Abhijeet nod..

Daya(serious tone)- aur humhe pata bhi hai kon hai wo..

Tasha(curious)- bataiye na sir kon hai wo?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- nehi Tasha abhi nehi.. magar aaj hi Kumar Raj ka khel khatam kar dunga main..

…..

 **Kumar Raj's House**

" yes yes… I know everything.. don't worry.. kal main Swizaland jaa raha hu..waha per is bareme discuss karte hai.."

….

" sir.."

Kumar Raj(confuse)- kon?

A girl come near him & a smile come in his face..

Kumar Raj(smile)- aao aao.. to batao kya pata chala?

Girl(serious tone)- abhi tak Abhijeet ka location nehi mila magar ek naya CBI officer aaya hai Bureau mein.. uska naam Daya hai..

Kumar Raj(shock)- what! Daya.. wo to Abhijeet ka jigri dost hai.. ek kaam karo Daya ka phone trap karo..

Girl(smile)- don't worry bureau mein hi maine uska number le liya hai…trap bhi kar liya hai..uska phone is qaut Mira Road mein ek coffie shop mein hai..

Kumar Raj(laughing)- hahaha… you are great Muskan… tumhe Cid mein vej kar maine bilkul sahi fasla liya.. ab ek kaam karo.. Acp Parduman ko shoot kar do saam ko..

Muskan(confuse)- kyun? Acp ko marke kya hoga?

Kumar Raj(evil smile)- main batata hu.. Tum Abhijeet ka chehere ka mask pehenke jana aurr Acp ko shoot karna…CCTV mein Abhijeet ka footage aayega aur Cid team usse pakar lega..aur phir mujhe koi nehi pakar payega.. I will be the god of India…

Muskan & Kumar Raj start laughing & hugging each other..

…..

 **Cid Bureau**

Muskan sitting in her desk & doing something very carefully..

Suddenly Daya come near her & said(smile)- hi Muskan…

Muskan(confuse)- hi..

Daya(smile)- you knoe mujhe pata nehi tha Cid mein bhi itna khubsurat koi ladki ho sakti hai..

Muskan(smile)- kyun? Aisa nehi hona chahiye kya?

Daya(smile)- of curse hona chahiye.. vajse tum abhi free ho kya?

Muskan(confuse)- haa kyun?

Daya(smile)- to kya madam aaj mere sath abhi is qaut coffiee pina pasand karenge?

Muskan(in mind)- line mar rehe ho mujhe? Tumhe andaza bhi nehi hai tumhara kya haal hoga?

Muskan(smile)- why not.. so chale..

Daya(smile)- of course.

….

 **Coffiee Shop**

Daya & Muskan sitting together & doing little chit-chat..

Daya(smile)- aacha to tum Delhi se ho.. that's nice

Muskan smile..

Daya(smile)- vajse Delhi bomb blast ke time tum kaha thi?

Muskan(nervous)- kya …kya matlab? Main to Mumbai mein thi..

Daya(laughing)- are haa matlab tumhara judwaa behen bhi hai..

Muskan(confuse)- kya matlab?

Daya show her a video footage..

Daya(smile)- is footage mein jo ladki park baitha hua hai wo tum hi ho na?

Muskan become silent..

Daya(confuse)- kya hua Muskan tumhare chehere mein muskan kyun nehi hai?

Muskan(low tone)- tum sabit kya karna chahate ho?

Daya(smile)- nothing..main to bas tumhe ek video footage dikhaya..ab ye video dekho & he start another one..

Muskan become shock…

Daya(smile)- is footage mein tum Bureau ke bahar ek aadmi ke sath baat kar rahe ho..let me think ye to wo hi aadmi hai na jo Acp sir ko shoot karne ka try kiya.. tumhare sath ek mujrim ka kya baat ho sakta hai?

Muskan(low tone)- kitna chahiye tumhe?

Daya(smile)- kya yaar.. tum jaisi ek khubsuraat ladki se main kya mng sakta hu? Ab jo chahiye wo to tumhe boss hi batayega..

Muskan(confuse)- boss.. kon boss?

" main.." a man come near her & Muskan become stunned..

Muskan(disbelieve tone)- Acp Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(smile)- present mam…

Muskan(angry tone)- matlab ye sab kuch tum dono ka plan tha?

Duo smiley nod..

Abhijeet(smile)- vajse aap ke jankari ke liye bata du..kuch din pehele jo aadmi Bureau mein Abhijeet Sekhawat banke aaya tha usko humne hi veja tha.. actually ye pata karne ke liye ki kon hai wo gaddar jo Cid officer ho kar bhi ek mujrim ka madad kar raha hai..

Muskan(quickly)- tum log chahe kuch bhi kar lo magar main kabhi bhi tum logo ko Kumar ke bareme nehi batungi.. iske liye chahe mujhe marna bhi pare… magar I never told you anything..

Daya(smile)- tumhe hum logo ne kuch pucha kya abhi tak? Nehi na? to zada bol kyun rahi ho? Aur haa tumse hum kuch puchenge bhi nehi..tum bas humhare pass rehoge..phir dekna tumhare boy friend Kumar raj kaise khud humhare jaal mein fasta jay..

….

 **Mumbai**

 **At 8 p.m.**

 **In Scorpio**

A man again & again call someone but all time he fail..

" shit! Ye Muskan phone kyun nehi utha rahi? Kahi kuch garbar to nehi? Driver jaldi Juhu chalo.."

….

The car become stop near a house & a man hurridly come out from the car & go towards the house.. & start press the door bell… soon he found the main door become open..

He slowly enter into the house & go towards bedroom slowly & carefully.. soo he hear a voice

" welcome.. Mr. Kumar raj.. India ka naya bhagwan.."

Kuamr raj angrily turn & found Abhijeet standing in front of him & smile broadly..

Kumar Raj come near him quickly & catch his Coat's collar..

Abhijeet(smile)- hey Kumar Raj don't do this..ye coat mujhe mera Purvi ne diya hai.. ye Blue colour uski favourite hai. coat ko kharap mat karo..

Kumar Raj (angry tone)- kaha hai Muskan? Bata kaha hai wo?

Abhijeet(confuse)- Muskan? Kon wo Cid Officer? Wo to Bureau mein hai..

Kumar Raj(angry tone)- nehi hai wo Bureau mein..mujhe pata hai..

" wo kaise? Tum koi jadugar ho kya jo tumhe pata hai wo kaha hai yaa nehi?"

Kumar Raj(angry tone)- Bureau mein maine hidden camera lagaya hai.. Muskan ne khud usse set kiya hai… ye dek & he show him a video footage in his tab..

Abhijeet(fake shock)- what! Matlab Muskan tumse mila hua hai?

Kumar Raj(angry tone)- wo mera girl friend hai.. Cid mein wo Spy hai..mera Spy.. smajha?

Abhijeet smiley nod..

Kumar raj(shout)- kaha hai wo?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaad hai tu kaise mera gf ki behen ko kidnap kiya tha.. kaise Anu meri behen ko goli marne ko kaha tha.. thik vajse hi main bhi tera gf ko kidnap kiya..

Kumar Raj punch on his stomatch tightly..

Abhijeet fall down into the floor..

Kumar Raj start beaten him badly..

Kumar Raj(angry tone with continusly beaten Abhijeet)- haa kiya tha kidnap.. jo bhi mere raste mein aayega uska ye hi haal hoga.. tere behen ko to usi qaut mar dena chahiye tha.. aur haa tujhe bhi usdin sida head per shoot karna chahiye tha… agar usdin tujhe shoot kar deta to aaj ye din nehi aata.. (more angry tone)- CM ko bhi mere hi aadmiyo ne goli mara..koi bhi kuch bhi kar saka? Bol na? (shout)- kuch kar saka? Koi mera kuch nehi kar sakta.. Delhi mein blast karwaya aur wo virus ko relese kiya aur phir bohot hosiari se antidode ka announcement bhi kar diya… jis wajah se dek aur 2 din baad mujhe Padmashree Award milega.. kisi ko kisi ko kuch bhi pata chala? Nehi naa..phir.. kyun re tu mere piche itna kyun para hua ha? Tu kuch sabit nehi kar sakega kuch nehi… us din Mumbai mein wo bomb blast ka planning, Acp ko shoot karne ka planning sab mera tha.. koi kuch kar saka? Koi nehi.. kyun ki is pura India ka bhagwan hu main… koi mera kuch nehi kar sakta… aur tu mera hi girl friend ko kidnap kiya? Idiot.. jaldi bata kaha hai wo?(shout) kaha hai wo?

Abhijeet who lying on the foor & blood flows from his body start laughing loudly..

Kumar Raj become confuse..

Abhijeet(laughing loudly)- hahahaha… Kumar Raj..hahaha.. maine socha that u smart hai… magar tere jaisa idiot main ek nehi dekha…

Kumar Raj(confuse)- kya matlab?

Abhijeet(laughing)- jaldi Tv on kar aur News mein dek..

Kumar Raj quickly open the Tv & become stunned to see the news..

News Tv show the video footage of Kumar Raj who continusly beaten Abhijeet & tell everything….

Kumar raj become stunned..

Abhijeet(smile)- surprise ho geya kya? ye dek & show him a hidden camera which present in Abhijeet's hand …

Abhijeet(smile)- tu jaise bureau mein hidden camera fit karke sab khabar suntan tha..thik vajse hi tune jo jo kaha mujhe wo sab kuch pura Mumbai ke har logo se suna bhi aur dekha bhi…ab pura India dekhega tera is video ko..

Kumar raj(angry tone)- I will kill you & he try to punch him but Daya catch him quickly….

Daya(smile)-tumhare liye kuch aaye hai..ye dekho & point towards the main door where Acp sir & his team present…

Acp sir(smile)- Kumar Raj..the great Scientist… chaliye aapka khatir dari karne ka qaut aa geya hai..

Kavin(smile)- ye raha tumhara arrest warrant.. ab chale?

Kumar Raj silently stare them & look towards Abhijeet.. & said(smile)- bas kuch din..phir wapas aaunga aur tujhe barbaad kar dunga..

Sachin & Kavin catch him & all went from there..

Abhijeet(smile)- tu mujhe barbaad to tab karega na jab tu zinda baachega… & Duo start smiling..

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thanks all for your revews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	10. Chapter 10

Here the next part

 **Mumbai**

 **Cid Bureau**

" thank u so much Abhijeet… agar aap nehi hote to humhe pata hi nehi chalta Mumbai itna barakhatre mein tha… thank u so much aap ke wajah se hi humne itna easily ye mission complete kiya..ab Kumar Raj ka jail mein jana koi nehi rok sakta…" happily said by Acp sir..

Abhijeet(smile)- sir its my plessure..aur sir aap mujhe aap mat kahiye.. aap mere idol hai… mujhe khushi hai ki main aapka team ka help kar saka.. aur vajse bhi sir zada credit to Tasha ki hai.. wo agar mera help nehi karti to ye kabhi bhi possible nehi hota..

Tasha who also present there with other officers become happy to hear it & a big smile come in her face…

Sachin(smile)- to ab aap kuch din yaha rehenge na?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi ye possible nehi hai.. mujhe Uttar Pradesh mein mera ghar jana hai..waha mera maa behen sab hai..

Acp sir(confuse)- magar Abhijeet tum yaha kuch din reheke humhare sath kaam kar sakte ho… haa main janta hu do Acp nehi kaam kar sakte magar phir bhi Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(smile)- sir mujhe bohot khushi milta agar aisa hota magar really sir mujhe jana parega.. magar sir agar kabhi bhi aapko mera jarurat hua to main jarur aaunga..its promise sir..

Acp sir smiley nod & both shake their hand..

…

 **Hotel**

" vajse boss ye lo aaj saam ka fight hai.. humhare tickets… " Daya said with said tone..

Abhijeet who lied on the bed said(confuse)- kya hua aise udash kyun hai?

Daya(angry tone)- us Kumar Raj ko kuch bhi nehi hoga..wo aaram se jail se aazad ho jayega.. aur phir hum per attack karega..aur hum kuch nehi kar sakte.. desh ka law hi kuch aisa hai.. disgusting..

Abhijeet(laughing)- hahaha.. yaar tu kuch zada hi soch raha hai…aisa kuch nehi hoga.. Kumar raj ne jo kiya hai uske liye koi bhi saza bohot kaam hai.. usko saza main aapne hath se dunga..

Daya(surprise)- kya matlab? Wo to ab jail mein hai… tum bolna kya chahate ho?

Abhijeet (smile)- kal usko court mein liya jayega.. aur raste mein hi hum uska kaam finish kar denge..

Daya(irritate)- kya boss… waha Acp sir aur uska team hoga.. phir aaj specially dcp sir aa rahe hai tumhe airport mein see off karne ke liye..phir hum ye sab karenge kaise?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar hum plane mein baithenge zarur.. aur haa uttar Pradesh mein bhi jayenge… waha aaj raat ko rehenge bhi.. phir kal subah ke fight se sida Mumbai… understand?

Daya(happy tone)- bas boss baki sab tum mujhper chor do.. kal ka suraj hi akhri suraj hoga Kumar Raj ka zindegi ka..

…

 **Uttar Pradesh**

A lady sitting on a chair & see a photo album … just then door bell start ringing…

Lady open the door & become surprise to see the person..

Person(smile)- hello aunty..

Lady immediately hug the person tightly & start crying..

Person(soft tone)- aunty plz aise roo mat… sab kuch thik ho jayega.. dekhiye main aa geyi hu na?

Lady(teary tone)- Purvi.. kyun aayi tum? Mujhe to ab tak pata nehi mera Abhi zinda hai bhi nehi.. phir kyun aayi tum?

Purvi(smile)- kyun ki mujhe ek kaam pura karna hai.. haa maine bohot bara galti kiya hai.. us qaut mujhe Delhi chala jana thik nehi tha.. aap ko akela chorke jake maine bilkul bhi thik nehi kiya..isiliye main aapko lene aayi hu…aap mere sath mere ghar chalo..waha mummy papa sab hai.. Anu ko bhi sath le lunga main..

Abhijeet's maa(teary tone)- nehi beti..main kahi nehi jaungi.. mujhe pata hai ekdin na ekdin zarur mera Abhi mere pass aayega tab main..

But she notice Purvi become shock to see someone..

She turn & found a man standing near them with a bag..

Purvi(shock)- Abhi…

Abhijeet's maa(sad smile)- ye Aditya hai… Abhi ke chehera diya hai maine usse.. uska face jal geya tha isiliye…

Just then she hear a voice " maa.."

Tears come in her eyes & she quickly turn & found that man slowly come near her..

Man(teary tone)- maa…

Abhijeet's maa(disbelieve tone)- Abhi.. Abhi..tu aa geya beta?

Abhijeet nod with teary smile…

She quickly hug Abhijeet tightly & again start crying..

Abhijeet(taery tone)- maa..plz aap rooyie mat..main aapke aakhon mein aasu nehi dek sakta.. maa plz.. aapka Abhi aapke pass aa geya hai ..ab to rooyie mat..

Abhijeet carefully remove his mothers tears & again hug her ..

Daya(smile)- maine kaha tha na aunty boss ko kuch nehi ho sakta.. jab tak main zinda hu mere boss ka kuch nehi ho sakta…

Sonia ji smiley nod..

Abhijeet(confuse)- maa Anu kaha hai?

Sonia ji(smile)- wo Kolkata mein hai… tere mama ke pass… main abhi usse call karti hu..

Daya notice Purvi present there..

Daya(smile)- vajse boss main zara Sherya se milke aata hu.. tum yaha baitho okk? & he quickly went from there..

Abhijeet silently look towards Purvi who standing there with down her head…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- baat nehi karogi mujse?

Purvi quickly hug him & tears flows from her eyes..

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi yaar plz tum bhi maa ke tarah start mat karna…. Mera shirt already kharap ho geya hai aasu se..

Purvi smile liitle & said(teary tone)- kyun geye the mujhe chorke? Main kaha tha na mujhe chorke mat jana.. phir kyun geye? Pata hai mummy ne mere liye ladka dekna bhi start kar diye the..

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya ? ye mummy ji bhi na.. koi baat nehi ab main aa geya hu na ab main khud tumhare shaddi tor wake chorunga..

Purvi (smile)- ohh aacha..aisa baat hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa madam aisa hi hai.. bohot din ho geya hai aapka pyaara sa kiss nehi mila mujhe.. ab pura hisab le lunga… madam shaadi karogi mujse?

Purvi(surprise)- sach?

Abhijeet(Smile)- haa abhi tak to ye hi khayal hai.. & both start laughing..

Purvi hug him again & they share a passionate kiss..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- ab akhri ek kaam baki hai.. wo pura ho jay to bas to phir happy ending ho jayega..

Purvi(confuse)- konsa kaam?

Abhijeet(smile)- sabse important kaam….

…

 **Mumbai**

 **10 a.m.**

A group of police cars running speedly on the road.. two cars go at first & two cars covers a Police van where Kumar Raj sitting with some constables…

Kumar Raj look here & there & continusly smile..

Constable(confuse)- has kyu raha hai tu?

Kumar Raj(smile)- ab bohot jald main yaha se vug ne waha hu.. ye hi sochke hasi aa raha hai ki tum log mera kuch nehi kar sakte…

Second Constable(angry tone)- faltu baat band kar..

Just then all cars become stop because of a truck which fall down on the road & two people lay down on the road..

All Police officers come out from the cars & go near the truck..

Kumar Raj smiley said – ab dek main kya karta hu & he quickly open a gas bottle & fall down it on the car floor.. & immidately wear a mask.. & open the car door & starting running..

Some officers also chase him…

After some time Kumar Raj enter into a jungle near the road & some far away found a home.. he quickly enter into the home..

A older man sitting on a chair & read the newspaper..

Kumar Raj quickly open a knife & said(angry tone)- chup chap yaha baithe raho…agar police aaya to kuch bhi mat batana…

Old man standing & said(smile)- aao aao main to tumhara hi intezar kar raha tha.. & remove the mask…

Kumar Raj become stunned & said- Acp Abhijeet Srivastava…

Abhijeet(smile)- vajse ye batao makeup kaisa tha? Bilkul perfect na? vajse bhi sab log mujhe King of disguise kehete hai.. anyways tumse dobara milke khushi hua..

Kumar Raj(angry tone)- aaj to tujhe main marr hi dunga.. tere wajah se hi mera ye haal hai.. & try to enter the knife..

Abhijeet catch the knife & kick on his stomach… afterthat he start beaten Kumar Raj badly..

….

Otherside,

All officers come near the home & inform Acp sir.. he come after some minutes..

Acp sir(serious tone)- haa to tum sab sure ho wo yaha hi hai?

One officer(confident tone)- yes sir.. uske pair mein maine goli mara tha ..ye dekhiye khoon ke nisan…

Acp sir(serious tone)- hmm.. I see.. okk officers take your position..hum log darwaza tor ke ander jayenge..humhe pata nehi kitne log hai ander.. sida shoot kar dena jo bhi smane aaye..clear?

All- yes sir..

Acp sir nod..

Just then someone said(shout)- one minute sir..

Acp sir trun & found a man come near him..

Acp sir(confuse)- Daya..tum?

Daya(smile)- yes sir.. main Mumbai mein hi tha.. mujhe jaise hi khabar mila main chala aaya.. sir wait.. abhi jana sahi nehi hoga waha…

Acp sir(confuse)- kyun?

Daya(fake smile)- actually humhe 2 minutes ke ander waha jana chahiye..kyunki agar abhi ander chale geye aur phir pata chala waha bomb yaa phir aisa kuch hai to garbar ho jayega.. isiliye wait sir one minute..

Acp sir stare him some seconds & nod silently..

…..

Kumar raj lay down on the floor & Abhijeet standing near him.. & said- kyun kya laga main aise hi mar khaunga.. usdin to sach sunna tha tumse.. isiliye mar khaaya… kya bol raha tha tu wapas aayega aur mujhe maarega..mera family ko destroy kar dega? Really?

Kumar Raj(shout)- haa ..mere haato se tujhe koi nehi baacha sakta..

Abhijeet(laughing)- that's great… chal dekte hai.. & he start running from the back side of the house & shout – three.. two.. one.. " Boom" & quickly jump by the back door..

Soon full house blast… Acp sir & all officers become extremely shock expect Daya..

Acp sir look towards Daya with angry tone.. Daya quickly smile to see him & run away…

…

 **After 2 days**

 **Hotel Red Star**

Duo standing silently on the terrace of the hotel & Acp sir sitting on a chair..

Acp sir(Serious tone)- Kumar Raj ka vugna..phir jungal mein ek ghar mil jana..phir suddenly CBI officer Daya Sheety ka waha aa jana aur humhe warn karna waha 2 minutes baad jane ke liye..phir thik 2 minutes ke ander pura ghar blast hona.. bah..kamal hai.. kya story hai.. full movie.. blockbuster hit… & start clapping..

Duo silently look each other..

Acp sir(fake confuse)- magar Acp Abhijeet Srivastava kaha tha us qaut? Kyunki uska ph ka location bhi waha ka hi tha jaha hum log the.. aur to aur aapko ye chot kasie laga Acp Abhijeet? chaliye main batata hu.. us ghar ke piche ka darwaja se jump karne ka time mein aapko ye chot laga aur aap gir(fall down) geye.. hai na Acp Abhijeet Srivastava?

Abhijeet(strict tone)- aapko agar lagta hai maine aur Daya ne koi guna kiya hai to humhe fasi de dijiye… magar phir bhi main ye hi kahunga ki mera Acp Abhijeet Srivastava ka kaam karne ka tarika aisa hi hai…

Acp sir(smile)- tumhare jaisa officers aaj bhi is desh mein hai isiliye aaj tak har insaan Police aur law per qakin karta hai.. I am proud of my son.. salute both of you & trio salute each other..

Acp sir(smile)- tum log to abhi Uttar Pradesh mein ho na? Abhijeet tum to apna would be wife ke sath shopping kar rahe ho.. aur tum Daya tum apna wife ke sath..

Daya(quickly)- sir abhi shaddi hua nehi hai.. date chal raha hai..

Acp sir(laughing)- jo bhi ho.. tum log to off duty ho na & it's an accident.. case closed.. & so aaj ke baad na main tum logo ko janta hu na tum log..

Duo(smile)- agar kabhi bhi humhara jarurat ho to yaad karna sir…

Acp sir(smile)- of couse… okk have a good luck both off you & trio shake their hands…

….

 **The End**

 **End the chapter.. as well as Story also.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u so much guys for your continuous support…. I hope you all enjoy this story..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


End file.
